Sweet Temptation
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: Hermione has been riding motorcycles for awhile, while at a race, who else would she run into but Draco Malfoy...and all heck brakes loose...ok not really XP Set after Hogwarts. HD
1. The New Guy

**Hey everyone! This is my Harry Potter Fanfic! Props to my Beta representthescottish a.k.a Hannah! Please enjoy and be sure to review! I love reviews, they are really good encouragement! Anyway, enjoy!**

Hermione walked slowly back to her camp. Her baggy black pants made a swishing noise against the brown dirt and the chains that connected from her back pockets to a little ring near the back of her knee clinked together each time she took a step. She looked down at her skate boarding shoes, watching as the dirt dusted them. She pinched the front of her white tank top and fanned it, trying to get the air to move and cool her off. She could feel the sweat on her neck and back and grabbing her long pony tail brought it to lie over her shoulder. She couldn't wait to get her group's motor home and sit in her air conditioned room before she had to get all her gear on and prepare for her race that started in an hour.

She passed by motor homes she knew to be magically enlarged on the inside and some she knew were not. Each one had a trailer next to it that held the racer's motorcycles, because that was what every person was here for: racing. That's why she was here, to race. This had been her life for awhile now, she had learned, along with Harry and Ron, to ride from Sirius and Remus. After Voldemort was killed, Peter Pettigrew was forced to confess and Sirius had been released. Harry had gone to live with Sirius after he had gotten a house with Remus and the summer she had gone to visit was when he taught them. After that she traveled with them, going to races and after getting up the courage began to race herself. She had been doing it for awhile now and had become one of the best racers around, if what her friends and fellow racers told her was true.

She reached her motor home and opened the door. Like the other wizard motor homes, the one her and her friends lived in was magically enlarged and on the inside now looked like a fairly good sized house. There was a rather large living room with a fairly good sized kitchen. The hall on the left side of the living room had seven rooms, each quite a nice size with queen sized beds, a dresser, a walk in closet and their own bathroom.

After closing the door behind her she walked into the kitchen and taking a cup out of one of the cupboards above the sink filled it with ice and water from the refrigerator door. She took a big gulp and shivered as she felt the cold liquid run down her throat. She looked around her wondering where everyone was at. When she had left to sign up for her race everyone had been sitting in the living room on the black leather couch and arm chairs chatting animatedly about a racer that had just appeared out of nowhere and started smoking what were supposed to be the best racers at this track. She personally had faced this racer yet but she hoped she would soon; it would be nice to have a challenge.

She heard a noise that sounded distinctly like a wrench hitting the metal floor of the trailer and knew exactly where everyone was. Putting her empty cup in the sink, she opened the door and walked to the trailer that sat next to their motor home. She heard something else drop and a curse. She smiled and opened the door, stepping into the trailer that was also magicked and now looked like a full sized garage with shelves lining the walls with parts and tool boxes everywhere.

"What are you guys up to in here?" she asked the large group of people. Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

Standing around her black Ducati ST3 racing bike was Harry with his arm around Ginny's waist, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Rick and Tyler. Harry, Ron and Sirius were racers just like her, while Tyler was their very skilled mechanic, Rick was their medical man and Ginny was their official "groupie" as she liked to call herself. Harry had grown to be about 5'9" and still had his unruly black hair and bright green eyes, although he switched the glasses for contacts since they started getting in the way of his helmet. Ron was about 6'2" with shoulder length red hair and still had his freckles. Sirius and Remus still looked the same, although Sirius's features had softened since his years in Azkaban and he was quite handsome. Ginny was the same height as Hermione, 5'6" and had long red hair, she had filled out and like to show off that fact by wearing mini skirts and low cut shirts. Rick was the tallest coming in at 6'3" and quite muscled. He had broad shoulders, and big biceps, in other words, he looked like a weight lifter. He had long black hair that he pulled into a low pony tail and dark brown eyes; he looked quite intimidating if you didn't know him. He was dressed in a black t-shirt that had a Harley emblem on the front, black cargo pants and motorcycle boots. Tyler was the exact opposite of Rick; he was as tall as Harry and was quite lanky looking; his blond hair was in a buzz cut and he had bright blue eyes.

"We're just doing some final check ups on your bike before your race. Did you get signed up?" Tyler replied in his deep voice from his stool next to her bike.

"Yeah," she walked up and joined the group, "Why is everyone in here just for a check up?"

"We had nothing better to do," said Ron from beside her.

"Do you know who you'll be racing?" asked Sirius from next to Rick.

"Um…I saw Richards on there as well as Jackson, I didn't get to see the rest. Oh, there was one right above Richards' name, it was D.M. I thought it was weird how they just put their initials," she scrunched up her nose and tried to think of who the person could be.

Everyone looked at each other, "What?" she asked.

"Hermione, that's the guy that has been winning practically every race, the one that just showed up two days ago," said Tyler from his stool on the other side of her bike.

Hermione smiled, "That's awesome! I've wanted to race him since I heard about him!" Now she was even more excited about her race, she could already feel the familiar sensation in her stomach.

Everyone looked at each other again, "So you think you can beat him?" asked Remus.

"I know I can, his ego must be enormous by now, and being cocky while you race always makes you make mistakes; whoa…that just rhymed," she laughed at herself.

"Go Hermione!" yelled Ginny. Everyone started laughing and talking about all the ways Hermione could bring the guy down a few pegs.

Hermione sat at the starting line waiting for the last few people to get up there. She had on her black riding boots, black bike pants, and black motorcycle jacket which were tailored to fit her perfectly. She cradled her helmet in her arms while she straddled her bike. The group was around her getting her spazzed for the race…as if she wasn't excited enough. When the whistle blew letting all the riders know they needed to get to the starting line, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Rick and Tyler all gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and Ginny hugged her and whispered a "Go get 'em girl" in her ear before slapping her shoulder. She smiled and waved to them before flinging her braid off her shoulder and putting her helmet on. While adjusting the straps under her chin, she noticed an emerald green and silver bike pull up next to her, the rider wearing similarly colored gear. The person already had their helmet on so she couldn't tell who it was; she assumed it was the new guy though because she had never seen the bike before. She nodded a greeting and flipped her visor down, just as he looked her up and down then nodded in return. She put her right foot on one of the pegs and wrapped her hands around the handles. Her body tensed as she waited for the sound of the gun shot that would signal "go".

At the sound of the gun, she flicked her wrist and took off, bringing her left foot up and putting in on the peg. She felt the front of her bike rise a little as she sped off the starting line and leaned forward into her bike. This was her favorite part, just her, her bike, and the road…and of course the new guy that was coming up fast on her right. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and noticed her and new guy had a pretty good lead on the others. Now it was just a matter of not letting him pass her, which would be easy since as soon as she took off she had taking the inside of the track. Arriving at the first turn, she down shifted and leaned into the left turn, her knee coming pretty close to the ground. That's the part that took her forever to get used to; being so close to the ground that you could stick out your hand and run your hand across the turf. She pulled up out of the turn and shifted up to fifth gear; her bike gave a jolt and she shot forward.

This was her heaven; she loved the feel of the power of her bike beneath her as she sped around the race track, the excitement that came with a burst of speed. When she raced she felt like she was flying, and since she didn't have a love for brooms like Harry and Ron this was her flight.

Before she could realize what was happening, the rider in green had overtaken her, and she watched as lifted his hand and gave a little wave then quickly put it back on the handle. She smiled and pulled the throttle back more and was soon at his tail. She tried to overtake him but every time she tried to go around he would follow her. She was excited and a little frustrated; she was happy to have a challenge but frustrated that she couldn't pass him.

They went into another turn and she saw her break, he had judged wrong and took the turn to widely. She took her chance and pulled the throttle back all the way and swept by him, hurriedly letting off the throttle and downshifting; she didn't want to blow the engine. She heard a roar of cheers and took a quick glance and noticed they had just passed the crowd of on lookers. She smiled when she saw her group throwing their arms in the air and screaming their heads off. She turned back to the track; she had one more lap to go.

Hermione and the guy in green were nose and nose as they came up to the finish line. She pressed herself into the bike and pulled harder on the throttle. "Come on, come on!" she thought in her head. They both blew past the finish line; Hermione downshifted and pulled on the breaks, turning her bike to come to a skidding stop. She threw off her helmet as she was swarmed by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Rick and Tyler. They were giving her hugs and slaps on the back, telling her what a great race that was. She accepted their praise but was more interested in hearing who had won. She looked over to the guy in green and saw three guys standing beside him. He took his helmet off and swung blonde hair out of his face; it was wet with sweat and just flopped down into his face again.

She remembered how hot she was and took off her motorcycle jacket, her camisole clung to her body and her skin was slick with perspiration. She really needed to get a jacket that breathed better. She heard the announcer begin to speak into the megaphone.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you're anxious to hear who won this race." Everyone began to cheer and the announcer put the megaphone down until they all quieted down.

"This decision was very tough, as they were so close, but upon very close inspection," she knew that last part was just for the muggle people around, they had charmed the picture to tell them who had won, "and the winner is…"


	2. Party Time

** Okie dokie, I got lots of mixed ideas. Some wanting "good" Malfoy, others wanting a "leather wearing, bad ass" Malfoy, and others wanting the same old smart ass Malfoy. So what I think I am going to do is making him more muggle friendly but he is still going to smart ass Malfoy. Also, I think I forgot to mention this, it's after Hogwarts and HBP never happened in this, so Malfoy is not/was not a Death Eater. On with the story! P.S. I GOT A NEW PUPPY! His name is Tally!**

"…and the winner is the woman who is fondly known as…" He was drowned out as her group and many other people who she knew erupted in a cheer. She was caught up in a huge group hug, everyone jumping up and down and whooping. She smiled and maneuvered her way out of the group.

She walked over to the guy in green who was watching her approach. She smiled friendly as she reached his bike which he was still straddling. He had somewhat long hair that fell into his grey-blue eyes. She looked him over and came to the conclusion that he was more than easy on the eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for a good race. I haven't had a challenge since I got here and you definitely had me going all out," she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Well, you gave me a run for my money as well, I hope to race you again, and next time, I won't go so easy on you," he said in a smooth voice and smirking, he took her hand.

"Well, I hope that's a challenge because I wouldn't turn down another go with you," she smiled brightly and she took her hand back as he let go.

"Looking forward to it." She couldn't pin point it but she felt like she had met him before and the three guys standing around him were familiar too. She would dwell on it later, right now she had to go to the announcer stand and get her winnings.

"Most definitely," she smirked back and turned and started for the announcer stand.

Draco Malfoy watched as the young woman walked away, he was still in shock that she had beat him. With the way she raced, he had thought that he was racing a guy, imagine the shock when she pulled off her helmet and a long brown braid fell down her back and her jacket was taken off to reveal an ample chest and a nicely shaped body.

When she was surrounded by her friends he noticed two red heads that looked distinctly like Weasley and his little sister, along with another guy that had unruly black hair that he could have sworn to be Potter. He shook the thought out of his head quickly, it couldn't possibly be them, weren't they supposed to be doing goody two shoe things, not racing motorcycles?

Later that night there was a huge party being held in the, what every one deemed, the Party Tent. There was beer, food, and music, and every one was there to have fun and loosen up before the next day, which would be the last day of racing at this track.

Hermione and her friends arrived a little while after it started, they had wanted to have a little party of their own in honor of Hermione winning against the "Unbeatable New Guy". So it was pretty much safe to say that they were all pretty drunk by the time they got to the party. The guys more so than the girls though since they had insisted on having a drinking contest in which Ron won…apparently he can't get enough of the muggle beer Guinness and guzzled six whole cans in less than two minutes. The girls were still pretty woozy but could still stand up pretty well.

Once inside the big tent, the guys rushed off to the bar and grabbed drinks, while Hermione and Ginny went and found an empty table off to the side of the dance area. Hermione looked around the room to see if her friends were coming back so she could wave them over to where they were. When she spotted Harry she put her tongue to the top of her mouth and whistled loudly. Harry spun a little too quickly and would have fallen over if the new guy hadn't caught him and set him up right. Hermione smirked and walked over to him.

"We're sitting over there Harry," and she pointed to a waving Ginny.

"Ok," he slurred and walked away.

Hermione turned to the new guy, "So why aren't you drinking or dancing?"

"I've drank, but I'm not too fond of dancing, besides, even if I wanted to dance I don't have someone to dance with so what would be the point?" he smirked at her; he could tell she was drunk by the way she talked.

"Well then I'll be your partner, so come on!" she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance area.

"Didn't I just say I'm not too fond of dancing?"

"Oh get over it," she laughed and pulled him to her.

Malfoy stood perfectly still while Hermione swayed and moved against him. This was not his forte and it was bad enough that both of them were drunk and she probably didn't realize what she was doing.

"Come on! It's no fun unless your dance partner is dancing with you," she grabbed his arms and started waving them around, laughing at the look on his face.

"Fine," he grumbled and she let go of his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her too him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to sway together.

"See, now it's not that hard," she laughed while he just rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends, they would like to meet the girl that beat me," he asked when the song ended, still holding her around the waist.

"Sure," she unwrapped her arms from his neck as he unwrapped his arms from her waist. He still kept a hand on her lower back though and guided her out of the crowded dance area and too a table not too far from the one her friends currently sat at.

The people at the table looked up as Malfoy and Hermione approached.

"Hey man," said a guy with short black hair, "what 'cha got there?"

"This is the girl that beat me in the race today," said Malfoy as he sat down next to the black haired boy and motioned Hermione to sit next to him. She slid in next to him and smiled at the guys around her.

"So are you going to introduce us or just keep her for yourself?" said the same black haired guy.

He pointed first to the two guys sitting in front of them, "This is Crabbe," her smiled faded, _oh my god, it can't be!_

"This is Goyle,"_ oh shit, it is him! Why didn't I see it earlier?_

"And the guy sitting next to me is…"

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione finished for him, her smile completely gone and a somewhat angry look on her face.

"How did you know?" Malfoy looked at her surprised.

"Because I know who you are, Malfoy," she slid away from him on the bench and stood up.

Malfoy was still confused, she looked mad, and he hadn't even done anything. Then something in him clicked, the angry look, the brown hair, though not bushy anymore.

Malfoy jumped up, "Granger!"

"You guessed it," she put her hands on her hips.

"Ew! I danced with you!" he started brushing off his clothes hurriedly.

"Oh get over it, you liked it and you know it!"

"That's the worst part," he said and shuddered.

Hermione couldn't believe it! Was he following her or something? This was her reprieve, he couldn't race!

"What are you doing here? You can't race, this is mine, and you can't have it! Your not allowed to race!" she pointed at him

"I'm here because I like racing and it's not me that's not allowed to race, it's you. I've been doing it longer so you have to stop!"

"You can't tell me to stop!" she yelled.

"And you can't tell me to stop!" he yelled back.

"UHHH! You are so infuriating! First you I have to go to the same school with you and now I have to race with you? Wait…I beat you, never mind," she started laughing and began to walk to the table her friends sat at.

"Hold it! I'm still holding you to that promise of another race, Granger, and that one I intend to win," he yelled after her.

"Sure, Malfoy, just tell me when and where and I'll be there. Just make sure not to cry when I kick your ass again," she laughed again and continued to walk to her table.

The next day Malfoy walked up to Hermione's trailer and banged on the door.

"What do you want?" said someone as they opened the door.

"Where the hell is Granger, Potter?" Malfoy spit out.

"Oh it's you, what the hell do you need her for?" Harry stood in the door way wearing his sleep pants and no shirt.

"Just get her, this doesn't concern you."

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Malfoy heard Harry yell Hermione's name and then tell her that "blonde haired pretty boy" was here to see her.

He heard footsteps inside, the click of the door handle and then the door opened to reveal Hermione standing in the doorway with her hair down and wearing a dark blue camisole and grey sweat pants.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Malfoy?" she smiled.

"Can it Granger, I came to tell you to meet me at ten o'clock tonight for our race."

"Why ten?"

"Because that's when all the races end for the day and we will have the track to ourselves," he sneered. He couldn't wait to beat her, last time that had been a glitch, he was not going to let her win again.

"I'll be there Malfoy, and I'm looking forward to it," she laughed and closed the door.

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed chapter one! Good reviews are the best encouragement and they make me happy and more excited to write! Thank you to the shadow readers too, for just reading it, but leave comments you guys, I would love to hear what you think! Lol, I guess I won't be putting anymore cliff hangers in my stories! You guys get scary cowers in a corner with my stuffed Kirara**


	3. Let's Make This Interesting

**Hey everyone! Happy New year! I wanted to get this out earlier today but I had a friend spend the night and she wanted to play DDR, then had to get my dad from the air port. Busy, busy me. Anyway, I hope you all had a great new year, and here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review so that I know you like it!**

Hermione straddled her bike at the starting line. "What time is it?" she asked the group standing around her.

"Malfoy still has five minutes to get here," replied Remus after looking at his wrist watch.

"What is the point of this race anyway? What is so important about beating this guy? I mean you already beat him in the race that counted," said Rick as he held Hermione's jacket open for her.

"The git went to school with us. He comes from a rich family and his father was a major supporter of Voldemort. I heard that Malfoy refused to follow in his father's footsteps and when Voldemort came to recruit him, he went into hiding," replied Ron.

"That's all great and what not, but you didn't answer Rick's question," replied Tyler.

"Yes I did, the git went to school with us."

Rick and Tyler just stared at Ron. "When he went to school with us he would constantly call Hermione a Mudblood and he would always treat us like we were below him. It always came back to him though, he had some serious Karma going on. Now he thinks that Hermione shouldn't race and still thinks that he is better than her and wants to prove it by beating her in this race, it makes him feel good that he can excel in something next to Hermione, so he chose racing thinking that Hermione will be and easy opponent to beat," supplied Harry.

"What and ass, I can't believe he called Hermione a Mudblood!" said Tyler appalled and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"That's in the past, I got used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore," she smiled as she spotted Malfoy walking up with his friends, pushing his bike beside him. "Here comes the topic of conversation," she said and everyone turned around.

"Hey Malfoy, glad you decided to show up," smiled Hermione.

"Did you really think I was going to miss kicking your ass in a race? Come on Granger, aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch in our graduating class?" replied Malfoy as he pulled up next to her.

"She _is_ the smartest witch in our class and she always will be," spit out Ron.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Weaselette. The golden trio plus three?" he sneered.

"Keep the cheap shots to yourself Malfoy. This is Rick and this is Tyler," she pointed to each of them, "we met them when we started racing."

Malfoy just nodded to them. "So are you ready to race Granger or are we just going to stand around and talk?"

"Keep your pants on," she held out her hand to Tyler who handed her, her helmet. "Put your gear on and well race," she smiled and put her helmet in her lap. Her hand went up to her pony tail and pulled out the hair band, shaking her hair free.

_When did Hermione start looking good? Wait? What the hell am I thinking?_ Malfoy turned away as Hermione began braiding her hair. _She did feel good when she was dancing against me last night._ Malfoy shook his head mentally as he put his emerald green motorcycle jacket on.

"So how many laps are we doing?" asked Hermione as she finished braiding her hair and looked at Malfoy.

"You can choose, It doesn't matter to me," her replied as he zipped up his jacket and grabbed his helmet off his mirror.

"Um… how about three, that seems like a good number," she asked still looking at Malfoy, waiting for his approval.

"Sounds good to me," he prepared to put his helmet on, "And Granger?"

Hermione put on her helmet, "Yeah?"

"Your going down," Malfoy smirked.

"Now, now, Malfoy, you don't want to go getting a big head, your helmet won't fit," she smirked at his frown.

Malfoy yanked his helmet down and moved it around on his head to adjust it.

"I just got and idea," said Ginny, everyone turned to her expectantly. "Why don't you both wager something, that will make the race more interesting," she smiled looking at both racers, who in turned stared at her.

"And what do you suppose we wager?" drawled Malfoy from behind his helmet.

"I don't know, you guys come up with something," she shrugged.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for awhile thinking about what to wager. Hermione was the first to come up with something.

Malfoy saw her cheeks puff up more in her helmet and knew she was smiling, "What are you thinking Granger?" He wasn't absolutely positive he wanted to know but he was going to find out sooner or later, so why not sooner?

"I know my wager, but I'm not going to tell you until you figure out yours," she winked at him and Malfoy had the feeling he was really going to hate what she had in mind.

_What the hell am I supposed to wager? There is nothing I want from her. Wait, maybe…_ "Ok, I've got my wager. You go first," he smirked behind his helmet.

"Alright, if I win you have to take me out on a date, and you have to be nice to me the whole time," she smiled as all eyes turned to her and she heard Ron whisper "What the hell is she thinking!" to Harry.

"Fine, but you're not going to win, so there is no reason for me to worry about having to take you out. My wager is that if I win, you have to stop racing, you can keep riding motorcycles of course, but you can't race," Malfoy smirked. _I'm such a genius_, he though as Ron walked around Hermione's bike and up to Malfoy.

Ron lifted his hand and smacked the back of Malfoy's helmet, forcing his head forward. "You can't keep her from racing Malfoy! You have no right to make a wager like that, think something else up in that pea-brain of yours!" Ron yelled.

"No, Ron, it's ok. You're on Malfoy," she laughed. She was worried, she was going to win…and if she didn't? Well, he wasn't going to be at every race she was at now was he?

"But Hermione! You love racing! You can't let this git keep you from racing!" cried Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, I mean, you're going to be miserable not racing," said Harry, a little more rationally than Ron.

Then everyone started in on trying to convince her not to accept Malfoy's wager. Hermione held up her hand, "Guys, guys, GUYS!" Everyone shut up, "Don't worry about it okay? It'll be fine," she looked at Malfoy who was just staring at her, "Let's race, Malfoy."

Everyone moved off to the side, except for Ginny who was the person who was going to tell them when to go. Both racers kicked up their kick stand and started their bikes while Ginny walked a few feet ahead of them.

Ginny raised her arms and both racers revved their bikes, both anxious to begin the race. Ginny counted down in her head, "Five…four…three…two…one," and threw her arms down, and a second later was hit with a gust of wind as Hermione and Malfoy sped by her. She watched as they turned the first corner, Hermione on the inside and so far in the lead, then walked back to her friends.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had caught up to Hermione on the short straight away and now they were nose and nose. They glanced at each other, both thinking that this was going to be an easy win.

Hermione was still on the inside with they came to the next turn; she geared down and leaned into the turn. Coming out of the turn she turned to look beside her and cursed. Malfoy was going to overtake her, and as she geared up, he did.

Malfoy raced by her, one hand in the air waving at her as he passed. She watched incredulously as he swerved in front of her. _How the hell did he do that?_ She wondered as she leaned into her bike and gave it more gas and swerved to go around Malfoy, but was blocked as he swerved with her. _Damn it! He's not going to let me pass!_ She yelled into her helmet.

Hermione's friends watched worriedly as the racers passed them twice, and both times Malfoy had been in the lead. They couldn't figure out how it was that Hermione wasn't in the lead.

Hermione was pissed, Malfoy had thwarted every attempt she made to pass him, she would not, no, _could_ not lose this race!

Malfoy laughed as Hermione mad another attempt to pass him. This was just too good, he was going to win and she wouldn't be able to race anymore. He couldn't wait to see her face when she took her helmet off after they crossed the finish line and he had won. That was going to make his night. Besides, this was his past time, little miss smarty pants Granger shouldn't be racing anyway. She wasn't cut out for it and should be working a desk job at the ministry of magic or maybe even at Hogwarts as a professor.

While Malfoy was imagining his victory and how great it was going to be, they came to the last turn. Hermione, who was hot on his tail, watched his every move, waiting for him to make the slightest mistake. She smiled in delight and let out a little squeal, she had just found the mistake she was looking for and took the chance; Malfoy had gone into the turn to late and was forced to take the turn wide otherwise he would have fallen off his bike.

Once out of the turn she geared up and pulled back on the throttle all the way, speeding past Malfoy seconds before passing the finish line.

She geared down and braked. Within seconds she was swarmed by her friends and barely had time to take off her helmet before she was yanked off her bike and let out a squeal as she was thrown over Rick's shoulder as everyone cheered and the guys slapped her ass, their way of 1) embarrassing the hell out of her and 2) congratulating her. Though she still hadn't figured out how that was congratulatory. She just stuck to assuming it was for their perverse enjoyment. She just laughed as she was set back down on the ground.

"Hermione you have no idea how worried we were that Malfoy was going to win the race!" exclaimed Sirius as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah Hermione, we though you were a goner!" yelled Ron and shook her before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Ron…I think," she laughed and pulled away. "So Malfoy, what time do you want to pick me up? Anytime after noon is fine with me," she joked as she walked up to a scowling Malfoy; if looks could kill she would probably be dead ten times over.

"You tell me," he growled. He was extremely miffed about how he screwed up that last turn. What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

"How about 6:30 then? We can go to dinner and then a movie in town," she smiled; this was going to be fun.

"Whatever, be ready by that time or this whole thing is off. Don't dress like a girl either, we're taking my bike," he growled. _Who the hell did she think she was?_ He turned and walked away, pushing his bike next to him and his friends following next to him.

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! And to those guys who didn't, you guys are awesome too! Also, Christina, I have read tas's story. That's where I got the idea. Lol. Though mine is definitely not going to be as…um…risky as hers.**


	4. The Date

**Here you go guys 9 whole pages! This totally did not come out like I thought it would. I hope you guys still like it though. Just too fore warn you, there are spoilers from King Kong in here so if you haven't seen it yet, then I guess don't read that part. Also for those that have seen the movie, when you read that part, can you tell me if I got the sequence right? I can't remember which part comes first, it's been a couple weeks since I went and saw it. Anyway, enjoy! **

"I can't believe you bet that! What would make you think of going on a date with _Malfoy_!" Ron yelled and stomped back and forth in the living room; everyone watching him like they were at a tennis match.

"Yeah Hermione, I mean…don't we hate him?" asked Ginny who was sitting in Harry's lap since the couch and other chairs were taken.

"Hey, I thought it would be the perfect debt since he despises. Don't you think that having to go on a date with me, as well as be civil would be his worst nightmare? Come on guys, I think it's the best way to get back at him without beating him to a bloody pulp," Hermione shrugged, she was sitting on the couch between Rick and Tyler. She was waiting for Malfoy to arrive and pick her up. She was currently dressed in black cargos with felt ribbons on the side of each knee, a white camisole and her black Vans. Her hair was down and straightened to now fall gracefully down her back or rest over her shoulders.

"I think it's pretty good way to get back at him," said Harry. He didn't feel like getting into a fight, whether it was a duel or an actual hand to hand fight. Hermione's idea would be more fun; hearing about how Malfoy acted on the date was going to be fun.

The sound of a motorcycle driving up next to the RV was heard and Hermione stood up, "Well guys, wish me luck," she smiled and everyone laughed.

"Good luck, Hermione," they all said, except for Ron who just sat down in a huff.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to the door, putting her motorcycle jacket on and grabbing her helmet. "See you guys later," she turned and waved.

Malfoy waited outside, _If she's not here in one minute I'm leaving._ The door opened and Hermione walked outside, pulling the door closed behind her. _That was fast._

Hermione pulled her hair behind her and slipped on her helmet, adjusting it so her ears didn't feel funny. She walked to the bike and Malfoy stood up so that she could step on the peg and throw her leg over the back. Once she was on she sat down, followed by Malfoy. Hermione laughed when she felt Malfoy inch forward a little bit, apparently he didn't want to be touching her. _Well too bad_, she smiled and pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his middle. She could feel him grumble and just laughed.

This was the first time in awhile she had ridden double, it took some getting used to; not being in control. It was nice though, she had to admit, and she could just relax and let someone else worry about the driving. There was one point though, where Malfoy took a turn too quickly and thinking she was going to fall off, she had hugged him tighter. She had felt him laughing and punched him in the side. It wasn't very effective though since his motorcycle jacket took the hit.

Malfoy pulled up to a restaurant, and stood up, waiting for Hermione to get off first. She swung her leg over and pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair out just for it to be blown around. Malfoy turned off his bike and put the key in his pocket before pulling off his gloves and swinging off the bike. Hermione laughed as Malfoy took his helmet off and shook his hair too.

"What are you laughing at?" he scowled.

"It's just that, you shook your hair like a girl," she smiled at him.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with and get to the movie, that way we won't have to talk," he started walking off toward the restaurant.

She jogged to catch up, "Where are we going?"

"Can't you read?"

Hermione looked at the sign and read Red Robin. "What kind of restaurant is this?"

"Just look at the menu," he really didn't want to talk to her.

"Fine then," she frowned. _So much for him being civil._

They got to the door and to her surprise; Malfoy opened the door for her. She smiled, "Thanks."

"Hm," he replied.

"How many?" asked a black haired girl about her height, she was wearing a red collared shirt that said Red Robin on it and light brown slacks.

"Two," Hermione smiled at her.

"Right this way, please," she smile back, in the process giving Malfoy a once over. Hermione noticed Malfoy returned the same courtesy. She frowned and elbowed him in the side.

"You're supposed to be on a date with me. That means not checking out other girls," she frowned and walked after the girl.

"It's not like it's a real date Granger, it was a bet, that's all," he rubbed his side, this time the jacket didn't take any of it.

"I know that Malfoy, I just think it's rude to be out with someone and you check out someone else. You haven't seen me check out any of the guys in here, have you? Whoa, that guy over there is hot." She smiled and waved.

"Take a chill pill Granger. If you're going to bite my head off I'll stop. Anything to get you to shut up," _who was she to say he couldn't check out girls?_

"Your waiter will be with you in a minute," the hostess smiled and set the menus in front of them.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, and the hostess walked away.

"You have serious mood swings there Granger," Malfoy said as he picked up his menu.

"It's not a mood swing, it's being nice," she flipped up her menu.

"Whatever you say," he laughed.

She looked at the menu; hamburgers, chicken dishes and many other appetizing things caught her attention, but at the sight of the hamburger list her mouth began to water and she quickly read through the list.

"I know what I want," she said and set down the menu.

"That was fast, I know what I'm getting too. I always get the same thing when I come here," he set down his menu too.

Their waitress walked up, "Are you ready to order or would you like your drinks first?"

"We're ready to order," Malfoy said, "I'll have the Red Robin Gourmet Cheese Burger without onions and without Red's Pickle Relish, with American cheese and a Coke." He smiled and handed her his menu.

"You stole my order," she laughed, "I'll have the same thing with a coke too, please," Hermione handed over her menu as well. She put her hand against her cheek and stared at the TV. They were currently showing episodes of the Pink Panther and she smiled as the officer guy ran across a field of mines.

Malfoy watched as Hermione smiled and laughed at the show. How did he get himself into this? He should be sitting in his motor home watching TV or something. Instead he has to take this girl out on a 'date'.

They sat that way for about ten minutes until their food came. "Two Red Robin Gourmet Cheese Burgers without onions and Red's Pickle Relish, with American cheese."

"That's us," Hermione smiled.

She passed them the baskets, "Enjoy your food. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No we're good. Thank you though," Malfoy smiled.

"That was scary, don't do that again," Hermione picked up her burger and crumpled the paper and looked at Malfoy with a smirk. She threw the crumpled paper at his chest, it bounced off and landed in his lap.

"What are you talking about and what the hell was that for?" Malfoy picked up the wrapper from his lap and threw it back at Hermione, who laughed and leaned to the side. The paper whizzed past her and hit the person sitting behind them in the head, only making Hermione laugh harder.

"Sorry about that sir, please excuse her," Malfoy said apologetically and the man just grumbled about teenagers and turned back to his food. "Calm down Granger and eat your food," he bit out, what was wrong with her?

Hermione smiled, "How come you're nice to everyone but me? And I'm the one you're out on a date with."

"We have too much history, it would be weird for me to be nice to you, besides it's much more fun to make fun of you than compliment you," he replied biting into her burger.

"That's true, I do have fun making fun of you," she took a bite out of her burger as well and immediately fell in love. "Oh my god! This is the best thing I have ever tasted!" She hurriedly chewed and took another big bite, shutting her eyes as she chewed.

"Don't eat too fast, I don't feel like having to do the Heimlich maneuver tonight," Malfoy laughed, _she eats like a guy._

"No need for that," she replied as she swallowed then took another big bite.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and went back to his burger and fries. A few seconds later he looked up when a hand came into sight and grabbed a napkin.

"You finished that whole thing!" He was almost done with his, but jeez she inhaled that! How did she even taste it?

"Yup and it was absolutely amazing, as a friend of mine would say 'it was an orgasm for my mouth', or something like that," she wiped her mouth with the napkin and started on her fries.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard," Malfoy stared at the girl in front of him, what happened to the prim school girl? This girl was nothing like the reserved book worm that annoyed the hell out of him and dare he say it, he was actually having a pretty good time. God, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Ah, well, he has a weird way of saying things. The stuff they put on these smells like bad breathe," she said as she sniffed the fry.

Malfoy pushed the last bite of his burger into his mouth and picked up a French fry from his basket and smelled it. "Great, you just ruined my whole French fry experience," he said as he set the fry back in the basket.

"Sorry, but they do," she laughed and took a bite of another fry.

Just then the waitress walked up, "Would you like to order dessert or would like the check?"

"The check please," Malfoy said as he handed his debit card over.

"Alright, I'll be back with this in a minute," she smiled and walked off.

Less than ten minutes after leaving the restaurant they arrived at the movie theater, Malfoy parked and stood to let Hermione off.

"What movie do you want to go see?" he asked as he pulled his helmet off.

"Do you want to go see King Kong? I heard it is supposed to be really good," she pulled off her helmet and they walked up to the building.

"Sounds good."

"Great, I already got the tickets online," she smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the doors and up to the ticket guy.

"Uh, Granger, you're touching me."

"Oh get over it you baby," Hermione said as she handed over the Fandango tickets.

"Third theater on your left," the boy at the podium gave them a funny look.

Hermione rushed into the theater and walked straight to the very center. Malfoy watched as she side stepped from in front of one chair to another.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she did it again.

"I'm trying to decide which the better seat is," finally she plopped down, the seat coming down under her weight.

"Was that really necessary?" Malfoy sat in the seat next to her and pulled down the arm rests.

"Yes," she pushed Malfoy's arm off the arm rest and replaced it with her own.

"Hey, I was here first," he pushed her arm off.

"We can share it, I'll take the back, you take the front," she said matter of factly and rested her elbow on the back of the arm rest.

"Whatever."

They watched the little 'commercial' type things that the theaters always played, each answering the questions that they knew out loud or just sitting there quietly as the theater began to fill up. Soon the lights dimmed and the previews began.

Hermione's body was tense as she watched Anne being chased by a T-rex. She had just started to relax as the character found a very obvious hiding space, but the T-rex was stupid and wasn't paying attention, just for there to be another T-rex with is head right next where she was laying on the fallen over tree. Hermione was sure Anne was a goner but rejoiced when King Kong suddenly appeared and began to fight off the ancient beasts.

Malfoy found Hermione's reactions very entertaining; he could see her muscles tense when she was scared and when she got excited her leg would bounce. She also had a huge smile plastered on her face when Anne and the character played by Adrian Brody started kissing. He should have known she was romance person.

Hermione jumped, let out a scream and grabbed Malfoy's arm as King Kong moved out of the way just for a huge third T-rex to come running at the screen. Malfoy looked from her hand gripping his arm to Hermione staring at the screen, totally clueless to what she was holding.

Hermione felt someone looking at her and turned to see Malfoy looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She mouthed 'what' and his answer was to look down at his arm. She followed his gaze and blushed, yanking back her hand and crossed her arms into her jacket which was sitting in her lap. Malfoy just rolled his eyes, _girls_.

Hermione kept a firm grip on her jacket; she was not going to get scared like that again. She was surprised she hadn't even noticed she was holding his arm, maybe she thought she was holding the arm rest.

Malfoy had to hold his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh really loud. The guys who were out to rescue Anne had fallen into this huge crevice and were being attacked by these giant insects. Malfoy had to admit, they were pretty disgusting, but Hermione's reaction to them appearing was the best thing he had every seen. She had been fine, just sitting there until Adrian Brody turned around and threw a flare and you could see hundred of giant bugs. Hermione had grabbed the edge of her jacket and hid her face, occasionally bringing it down to look over the edge then hid her face again.

After the nasty bug part was over, Hermione looked over to see Malfoy laughing so hard he was gasping for breathe with the effort of trying to keep quiet. She frowned and elbowed him in the side. He looked at her and broke out in fresh laughter, clapping his hand over his mouth. She smacked his arm and turned back to the movie.

Hermione and Malfoy got up and followed the people in their row to the exit. They walked out into the hall together and started toward the entrance.

"I'm sad now," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, that was pretty sad, King Kong was pretty cool."

"Aw," Hermione laughed, "Malfoy, its ok," she patted his shoulder in a mock comforting way.

"Shut up, I'm not the one that was about to cry," he shook off her hand.

"I love sappy movies and that was a good movie. What's the matter, were you afraid I was going to start crying on your shoulder or something?"

"Actually yes, I mean you grabbed my arm when you got scared, so it seemed probable that you would forget yourself and look to me for comfort." He opened the door and Hermione walked through.

"You would love that wouldn't you? You could go around and tell your friends that I started crying on you. I don't think so Malfoy, I'm good at holding it in," she slipped on her motorcycle jacket as the got to Malfoy's bike.

"Whatever you say Granger, now are you ready to go home or are you going to drag me some where else?" He put his jacket on and lifted his helmet to put in on.

"Depends, I'm due for a trip to Victoria's Secret," Hermione laughed as Malfoy almost dropped his helmet and had to fumble with it to keep it in his hands.

"You're kidding me right? Who would want to see you half naked?"_ Who am I kidding? She wears those tight camisoles and from what I've see she has an amazing body and is very well endowed._

"Come on Malfoy, do you really think I would honor you with that? I don't think so," she laughed and prepared to put her helmet on. "After our first race I saw you checking me out as I took my gear off, I just wanted to mess with you."

"What is the clicking noise? When you talk there is a clicking noise and when you were nervous in the movie I heard it too, I thought it was my imagination but now I'm sure that it isn't."

Hermione laughed and stuck out her tongue. There was a silver ball stud poking out.

"Did that hurt?" Malfoy cringed.

"Yeah, but you get over it. I couldn't talk for two weeks after I got it done, your tongue swells really big. I couldn't eat solid food either so I lived on protein shakes and milk shakes," she put her helmet on and adjusted the straps.

"What other surprises do you have Granger?" He looked her up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she laughed. "Now get on and let's head back to the camp, I'll relieve you from this torture."

"Finally!"

"Yeah, yeah, get on," she laughed. _She had actually had a good time, she was surprised._

Malfoy pulled up next to her motor home twenty minutes later. He stood up and let Hermione get off. She undid her helmet and took it off.

"You know Malfoy, you really surprised me. What race are you going to next?" she ran her hand through her hair.

"Not really sure, we're heading to Sturgis first and then we'll go from there," he said over the rumble of his bike.

"Wow, I've only been to Sturgis once," she smiled.

"We go every year," he smirked behind his helmet. "Did you abide by the first timer tradition?"

"You mean the tattoo?" she smirked. "Again I say, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Whatever Granger," he backed his bike up and looked up when he saw movement.

Malfoy shook his head and sped off; Hermione had pulled down the side of her black cargos to reveal a small black cross. It had a snake wrapped around it as well as a crown at the top and wings on either side of the crown.

** The tattoo is the Full Metal Alchemist symbol also for those who don't know Sturgis is the place in South Dakota where this HUGE bike rally is held…it's totally awesome…I haven't been myself yet, but I'm looking forward to it. Thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! I'm sorry this one took awhile to come out, I have been uber busy and just had time this weekend to work on this. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you liked it! **


	5. Sturgis 1 Encounters Suck

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys! School has been hell since the new semester started, plus work, plus I live an hour away from where I actually go to school…it very sadly doesn't allow for a lot of extra stuff. I am EXTREMELY sorry it took so long for me to update! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope to get chapter 6 out next week. And, please, if I don't hold up to that, send me messages and be like "UPDATE WOMAN!" or something so I'll get movin'! **

**By the way…I've never been to Sturgis, so I'm making it up as I go…**

**ACK! And I keep forgetting a disclaimer, so this is my disclaimer for the ENTIRE story….I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (just the plot and the ones I make up)**

It took Hermione and the group three days to arrive at Sturgis, South Dakota. Lupin had spelled the motor home so that it drove itself and since it didn't run off of gas, but was moving by magic they didn't need to make pit stops.

After getting the RV set up at the campground which was actually just an open field that was open for campers with a stage for shows and open bars. It was livelier at night when everyone hung around and participated in the festivities.

Hermione couldn't wait to get into town, she was excited to see bikes and everything that came with the bike rally. She looked around her, they had camped here the last time she came. It was during the summer between her sixth and seventh year. She smiled remembering how much fun she had had. She had gotten a tattoo, participated in the tradition of girls lifting their shirts for those bead necklaces; she had gotten a lot of those, and took part in a few races.

Tomorrow would be the day that everyone would arrive, then everything could get started.

"Hey, Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" called Rick from the door.

"Yeah, coming," she said and followed him inside. She walked into a room full of chatter, it seemed like everyone was just as excited as she was. They sat around in the living room eating hamburgers and remembering the last time they had come.

"Remember when Ron got drunk and threw up on that girl," Sirius laughed.

"Thanks a lot, Sirius," Ron grumbled as everyone laughed. It had been pretty funny, Ron had been trying to seduce this pretty girl and as she started to flirt back, all of a sudden she was covered. It was the most disgusting thing Hermione and Ginny had ever seen, but the guys wouldn't let Ron live it down.

"I wonder if this time it's going to be the same," Ginny said.

"Probably not, you guys are older and can do a lot more stuff now," said Lupin as he took a big bite of his hamburger.

The group ate and talked for a good while into the night, they were all too antsy from excitement.

Two days later, Hermione walked through town, looking at everything going on. Yesterday the major bikers arrived, which meant practically everyone came. It had been a busy day of getting RVs set up as well as booths. She had mostly stayed around camp instead of going into town, seeing people she hadn't seen in awhile. Today was her city day, she walked into town by herself, everyone else not up yet.

It was early afternoon and an absolutely beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky and it was hot. She had already walked through a lot of the booths and was now coming up on a booth with specially made Choppers. Those kinds of bikes didn't really interest her and she was just going to walk by until she saw one of the people standing around the booth looking at the bikes; short black hair, dark blue short sleeve shirt fitted tightly over broad shoulders and a muscled torso, dark tan cargo pants covering strong legs and black steel toed boots. _Eric._

She looked around quickly; she needed to hide before he saw her. Standing at a booth not too far away she saw an out that would hopefully work. She ran for him, knowing the blonde head belonged to Draco Malfoy.

He turned around just as she reached him, she saw his eyes widen in surprise just before she threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Listen Malfoy, I need you're help. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't something I really needed," she whispered roughly to him.

"Uh…ok," he stammered.

"I just need you to act like my boyfriend, if he sees us, if not then we're good and you can go on your way, but if he does, I'll do anything if you just help me," she breathed.

"Would the 'he' be the guy walking toward us?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.

"Black hair, dark green shirt, dark tan pants?" she whispered, her breathing heavy.

"Yup, and you owe me for this Granger," he whispered before turning his face into her neck. If he was going to be forced to do this, he was going to at least make it believable. After all, she was going to pay him back.

Hermione gasped when she felt Malfoy's lips press against her neck, she hadn't expected him to play along, and not even like this.

"He's here," Malfoy whispered before pulling away slightly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger, long time no see, huh baby?" a smooth voice greeted her back.

She reluctantly turned around to see the beautiful face of Eric looking at her, "You no longer have to right to use that endearment," she said in an annoyed voice, though her heart was racing. She felt Malfoy at her side, and she took his hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Eric smiled wryly and looked Malfoy up and down.

She turned to Malfoy, "Malfoy this is Eric," and without turning to acknowledge Eric she introduced Eric to Malfoy.

"So you are the new boy toy, how'd she catch you?" Eric sneered.

"We know each other from school," Malfoy said coldly. The guy was determined to put Granger down.

"Really? How interesting," Eric gave her a knowing smile; that scared her. What did he know? Had he seen her run to Malfoy and saw how he didn't react to her hug for a little while? This was a guy she was pretty sure she had been in love with; she was scared to face him alone. Though she could have just said Malfoy was a good friend of hers instead of her boyfriend. Maybe she had just wanted to get back at him, wanted him to realize that she wasn't going to cry over him and he was old news.

"My relationship with Malfoy is none of your business Eric. You're the one that destroyed our relationship, remember?" Hermione spit out, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to having a nice day with my boyfriend. Good bye." She turned away and since she was still holding Malfoy's hand, he turned and walked away with her.

When they were a good ways away Malfoy said, "Wow, that was interesting."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, "It's just I haven't seen him since we broke up and I kind of freaked."

"That must have been one hell of a break up for you to come to me," Malfoy laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you out to lunch," she steered toward the Chili's and Malfoy followed.

They got seated quickly and sat in silence while they looked at their menus. Malfoy risked short glances at the girl sitting in front of him. Hermione Granger was one confusing girl. What had happened with that guy, Eric or whatever, to make her scared. She was a witch for god's sake and could turn him into a toad if she wished. The greatest witch (and he hated to admit it) at Hogwarts was afraid of a boy.

"So what happened with 'what's his face' to cause you to come to me for help," he asked after the waiter came to take their order.

"I don't really want to talk about it, especially to someone like you, Malfoy," she said, keeping her head down.

"What do you mean someone like me?" he asked defensively.

"Come on Malfoy, we maybe on somewhat civil terms, but we are still enemies. I'm pretty sure it isn't possible for people like us, who have hated each other since we first met, can be friends in a snap," she said matter of factly, this time looking at him.

"I say we are on civil terms, Granger. I am sitting here in a restaurant with you and we aren't screaming, yelling, or shooting spells at each other. Besides, you owe me for that back there, and this is the payment I want," Malfoy said just the same.

She sighed. She really didn't want to do this. "Fine," she took a deep breath.

"The beginning of the summer before our 6th year at Hogwarts, I met Eric at a race. We hit it off immediately, he had a great sense of humor and we could talk about anything and everything. Two weeks after that race, I saw him at another race. I was so happy to see him, and believe it or not, he was happy to see me too. Well, he said he wanted to see me more than just chance meetings every once in awhile. So, since he was traveling pretty much by himself, and we had a free room in the trailer, I invited him to travel with us; this is before Tyler joined the group. That summer was absolutely amazing," she had been looking down at the table while she was saying this, playing with a fork, but as she said that she looked up and couldn't help but smile. "We had fun riding our motorcycles around and just lounging in the living room; or," she hesitated, "in each other's bedrooms." Malfoy almost choked on his sip of coke. She smiled a little, "Yeah, it was the first time I was like that with a guy, but of course, I never let him get farther. Anyway, a couple weeks later, at a race in Memphis, I met up with this girl named Elizabeth. I hadn't seen her since I first started racing. Well she told me that she wasn't traveling with her family any more and asked if she could come with us. So I told her yes after asking the group. We had an extra room because Ginny was traveling with us, not that she sleeps in her room now anyway."

Their food arrived and she paused to thank the waiter and get situated. She had ordered the rack of baby back ribs and Malfoy had ordered a well done steak.

"Well toward the end of the summer, we…uh," she looked away from Malfoy.

"You're kidding me! Someone popped Granger's cherry," Malfoy laughed.

"Nice way of putting it Malfoy," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Please go on, this is actually interesting," he settled down, though he was still smiling.

"We had to go back to school of course and I couldn't tell him anything but I was going to a private school and that it was somewhere overseas. He didn't believe me and kind of got mad that I wouldn't tell him more. I think he assumed I was running off with some other guy." She stopped to eat some of her ribs before continuing.

"We stayed in contact with each other and he finally believed me that I was really in school when I started telling him how hectic it was and how much homework the teachers were piling on us. So we got on good terms again and even though I missed him so much, I loved being at school…"

"Skip the mushy 'I love you but I'm so far away' stuff," he interrupted.

"Fine," she frowned, "Anyway, when we finally got out of school and me, Harry, and Ron met up with Sirius and Lupin and traveled to the states to meet up with Eric and finally Elizabeth, who were actually at the same place. I thought it was weird but Eric explained to me that they were just friends and had decided to make it easier for us and just be in the same place for pick up. Like an idiot I took that excuse, I was just so happy to see him. We went to the usual races and even to Sturgis, which is where I got the tattoo that you saw. He convinced me to get it, said it was a Sturgis tradition that I had to abide by. I started to notice that Eric and Elizabeth were acting weird, like touching each other and even trying to flirt discreetly. I brushed it off for my imagination, I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me, trying to convince me that I wasn't falling in love with him, trying to find a fault for me not to like him. The second month we were out racing, I was at my last race at that track and it was a late night one. I noticed that Eric and Elizabeth were missing. So after I got my prize, I had won of course, I headed to the trailer, saying I wanted to change before we partied. Well I went to the trailer and then straight for my room.

"I think I know where this is going," Malfoy said quietly.

"And you thought right. I heard noise down the hall, coming from Elizabeth's room. I knocked and when I didn't get an answer I eased the door open and saw Elizabeth straddling Eric," she poked at her ribs with a fork, no longer hungry.

"Ouch, that's a hard kick in the ass," Malfoy stated bluntly.

"Yup, I slammed the door and ran out of the trailer and found everyone waiting for me outside the party tent. I was crying by that time and they asked what was wrong, I told them and they went and kicked them out of the trailer." Hermione laughed, "It was pretty priceless seeing them standing outside with nothing on but a sheet and the comforter wrapped around each of them. Sirius used his wand to gather their belongings and threw them out the door after them."

"That's the classic one, ain't it?" Malfoy asked after whipping his mouth with the napkin.

"What do you mean?" she asked startled.

"The boyfriend goes for another girl when the girlfriend goes off to school. I hate to say this Granger, but he probably didn't truly like you, he probably just wanted a good lay," Malfoy slouched in his chair and looked at her.

"No Malfoy, he wouldn't have used me like that, he loved me and I know because he told me," she said defensively.

"Face the facts, Granger. If he had loved you, do you think he really would have cheated on you like that?" he waited for her to answer, but she just looked down. "Exactly, and what makes you want to protects him after the way he treated you?"

"I wasn't protecting him, I was protecting myself, I didn't want to admit it, I thought that if I did, it would mean that everything we had was fake," she said sadly.

"Maybe not all of it was fake, he might of actually like you Granger, but he's an ass hole who wanted nothing but sex from a beautiful girl," he said, looking right at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "And tell anyone I said that and you'll be three feet under before you can say 'Do me'", he pointed a finger at her threateningly.

She just smirked, "You surprise me Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I would start thinking that you were a nice person."

"Don't get your hopes up, I may have changed my views of muggle-borns, but that doesn't mean we are going to be friends and frolic through the daises or whatever you and the dream team do in your free time," he tried to sound angry.

"Oh I won't," she said and then asked for the check as the waiter walked by.

**Thanks you SOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed and to the shadow readers! I love your reviews, and they mean a lot. So thank you again! The shadow readers too, it means a lot that you just read it. So thank you too! (unless you didn't like it and then that makes me sad)**


	6. Sturgis 2 Unwanted Realization

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I know I said I would update a while ago, but I've been unbelievably busy! So here it is, enjoy!**

**WARNING: this does contain sexual content and or suggestive sexual content…(it's like once sentence, but still)**

Hermione lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wanted to go have fun with her friends, but the chances of running into Eric were too great, and how would she explain not having Malfoy with her? Night time was the best time to have fun at Sturgis, and she was confining herself to her room.

"Ugh! That's it!" she screamed at the ceiling and after rolling off her bed, she stomped out of her room and out of the motor home, slamming the door behind her. She was immediately met by one big party.

There was a reason why night time was so much fun, there was drinking, live concerts, and the traditions. She immediately felt better as she walked through the crowds of people and smiled as she realized how stupid it was for her to stay in her room. Now that she was actually out here, it seemed her chances of running into Eric weren't as great as she thought.

She knew the guys would be either sitting at the nearest bar or hanging around near the stage trying to pick up girls. She looked around and spotted a booth that had a table set up for serving and a large sign that advertised the beer. She decided to check that one first. Hermione passed girls that were flashing groups of guys for beads and getting their pictures taken, and after declining offers for beads herself made it to the bar to find she had been right.

Sirius, Lupin, Rick, Ron, and Tyler were all standing around the makeshift bar waiting to get their drinks.

"Hey Hermione! I thought you weren't coming?" asked Lupin when he saw her stroll up.

"It was too hard to stay away," she smiled.

"Well then, now we can party!" said Ron as he asked the guy handing out the beers to add another one to their order for Hermione and handed it to her.

"Definitely," laughed Sirius.

She hung out with the guys for awhile, drinking and joking around, but she wanted to do more. She decided to see who she could find, maybe some of the guys she met while racing would be here and she could have some fun with them. She broke away and started through the crowd, looking around.

"Hey there honey," said a slurred voice.

Hermione turned around, a man that looked in his early thirties stood a few paces in front of her, a beer in his hand.

"Uh…hi," she said.

"Me and my friends were wondering if you wanted some beads," he smirked and his friends walked up on either side of him.

"No, that's ok. I'm not working for beads tonight," she smiled and turned around.

"Listen honey, we want you to work for beads," one of the guys friends grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"And I'm saying, I'm not going to. Now let me go," she tugged her arm from his grip, just to be grabbed from behind from the first guy.

"If the girl says she doesn't want to then there is nothing you can do to make her," said a cool voice from beside her.

She looked over and something in her jumped.

"What are you going to do about it," the guy holding her laughed.

"This," Malfoy smirked.

She made a squeaking noise as he grabbed her hand and with a sharp tug, pulled her from the guy's arm and against his chest.

"Sorry guys, but she's taken," he frowned and walked away with her held against him.

"Do you ever not get into trouble," he laughed when they were a good ways away.

"As big of a surprise as it might seem, Malfoy, I rarely get into trouble," she smiled. "Thank you by the way. I told them no, but evidently that's not what they wanted to hear."

"They were drunk; they probably would have grabbed you even if you said yes."

"So, how did you find me?"

"I happened to be passing by, on my way to one of the beer booths and saw you."

"Thanks again, and the beers on me, you can call Blaise over. Crabbe and Goyle too," she pointed, "They're watching us."

"It's not everyday you see us talking civilly," he laughed and waved, his friends hurriedly turning away.

"That's funny, we've been nice to each other since the date. I would venture far enough to call us almost friends. Now, invite the boys over and we'll get beers," she smiled playfully.

"Whatever you say," he waved at Blaise to get his attention, and gestured for them to come over.

"Hey boys," Hermione smiled, when they walked up, "drinks on me."

"Have fun with those three goons there Granger," asked Goyle.

"Now why wouldn't I have fun?" she said like it was the obvious answer.

"Well, we were surprised when Malfoy stood up from the table and just walked away," said Blaise, clapping Malfoy on the back, "who knew he was off to save one of the golden trio."

"Alright guys, quite it," Malfoy frowned.

"Yeah guys, you want free drinks don't you? Or should I just buy one for Malfoy?" Hermione stepped closer to him. She knew his friends still didn't really like her and she could care less. The only person she cared for out of the group was Malfoy but you never know, maybe she could get them to like her.

"Can't say no to free drinks, can we guys," said Blaise.

"Nope."

"Well then, it's settled," Hermione turned on her heel, and started toward the nearest beer booth.

After they got their beers, they found a table close to a food booth and sat drinking their beers.

"So, Granger's a motorcycle racer. Now how the hell did that happen?" asked Blaise after taking a deep drink from the large plastic cup.

"Easy, I learned to ride, loved it, wanted more, started racing," she took a sip from her cup.

"Dangerous sport, any bad accidents?" asked Crabbe taking a drink from his.

"No deadly ones yet, but yeah, I've taken some pretty bad battering. The worst though, was when I thought I could ride with out my gear on. A semi cut me off I had to hit the brakes, I ended up over the front of the bike and on the pavement," she laughed, "I was sore for a week after that."

"And yet there's no scarring," said Goyle like he didn't believe her. This was Granger, little miss goody two shoes. She wasn't a racer, she was a book worm.

"Yes there is, on my legs," she said and took another sip from her cup, "my upper body got spared because I was wearing a leather jacket."

"Guys, stop harassing her. She's a racer, get over it," Malfoy frowned. Why was he standing up for her?

"Hm, you know what?" she smirked and turned to Malfoy, "I feel like dancing, wanna join me?" She asked before draining her almost full cup of beer.

"Sure, these guys are obviously going to be party poopers this evening," Malfoy said and tipped back the last couple sips of his.

She stood up and took his hand, pulling him to the dance floor that was almost full of people. The band on the stage was rocking out to some unknown song and the people around her were dancing frantically.

Hermione pulled him close to her and put her hands against his chest, she could feel the hard muscle beneath twitch at her touch. She smiled as his hand found her waist and they began to move. She moved her hips from side to side fluidly as she ran her hands down his arm while his hands held her close to him as he moved with her.

Malfoy didn't know what he was doing. It was Granger for god's sake! But damn how her body felt moving against his. He had been extremely surprised when he saw the guy grab her and before he even knew what was happening, he had left the table to go rescue her. Had felts something in him twitch when they guy had touched her. No, there was no way, he did NOT have feelings for Granger. He just doesn't like a guy treating a girl like that…yeah that's it.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and put her lips next to his ear, "You know Malfoy, a girl could get used to being this close to you," she breathed.

Malfoy's body stiffened, "Really Granger, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were saying you liked me. But we know that would never happen," he replied.

"It might just be the fact that I'm close to being drunk, but the truth is Malfoy, I really do like you, ever since our little date," she laughed. Oh shit, she thought, what the hell was she saying? Damn beer!

Malfoy stopped moving and just stood there. This was not what he had expected, and wasn't sure if he even wanted it and yet, something in him leapt and done a little happy dance when she said it. This was not supposed to happen, she's the golden girl and they're supposed to be enemies. And yet, he found himself saying, "Even after how I treated you over the years, one measly night together and everything changed?"

"Not just that night, but when you helped me when Eric saw me and believe me, you're lips on my skin did more to me than Eric's touch ever did," she kissed right below his ear. What in the hell was going on? He is not supposed to know these things! Why couldn't she control herself?

Malfoy smirked, "Well then, maybe you didn't love him like you thought."

"Probably not," she smirked, "Now, what do you say we go back to my motor home to be…alone."

At Malfoy's smirk, she took that as a yes, and grabbing his hand, headed off toward her motor home.

The passed Malfoy's friends on their way, and he told them he would meet up with them later. To which they just gave him a dumb look.

She opened the door to find no one sitting in the living room and ushered Malfoy inside before one of her friends saw her. As she closed the door behind her, Malfoy grabbed a hold of her waist and pulling her to him roughly, sealed his lips over hers and as soon as she invited him into her mouth, he sucked her tongue into his. The first touch of his soft tongue to hers made her knees go weak. Her hands buried themselves in his soft hair and held his head in place, while his hands found their way under her shirt and were pressing on her back, holding her to him.

She eventually broke away, her breathing heavy, "My room now."

"Right," he nodded his voice husky. He slipped his hands from inside her shirt and placing his hands right below her butt, he lifted her easily and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He walked with her down the hall until she told him to stop and opened the door.

"Nice room," he said before pushing her against the closed door and sealing her mouth with his again.

His hot tongue went to work on her mouth, quickly parting her mouth, thrusting and withdrawing in blatant mimicry of sex a promise of what was to come. It was doing something to her she had never experienced before; the feeling of being alive, like every nerve in her body had a mind of it's own and his touch was setting every single one of them on a roller coaster ride, a feeling of euphoria similar to how she felt riding a motorcycle at high speeds, but paling in comparison to what his touch was doing to her.

His mouth stifled a cry as he pressed his hips into her, perfectly against the vee between her thighs. The cry turned into a whimper as Malfoy pulled away from the kiss, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, a calloused thumb running over her swollen lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop if we start" he asked, his voice pleasantly husky.

"I'm sure, Draco," Hermione whispered, her own voice husky.

He suddenly smiled, an actual smile, a smile that held a promise, and something in her constricted making it hard for her to breathe. He turned around with her still around his waist and walked the few steps to her bed, giving her another promising smile before dropping her on the bed, the mattress making them bounce…

Hermione shot up in bed breathing heavily. She ran her hands through her hair, "Oh god, I like Malfoy," she whispered, before throwing herself back against her pillows with an exasperated sigh.


	7. Sturgis 3 This wasn't supposed to happen

**I swear, I am the worst updater ever! I'm sorry times a million! Anyway, I made this chapter longer than usual, 1) for the fact that I haven't updated in like a month and 2) I'm having surgery tomorrow (Monday) and don't know when I will be able to update again. It's nothing serious, but I'll be out of school for 2 weeks and I'll be loaded down with all the make up work. So please enjoy! And send me lots of reviews, cuz they will totally make me feel better!**

Hermione walked out of her room yawning. After a dream like that, how was she supposed to be able to sleep? Every time she closed her eyes, she could see that promising smile, and her heart had a conniption. Why couldn't it have been that damnable smirk he was known for? That definitely wouldn't elicit the same reaction; after all, she _had_ seen him smirk like that for seven years. But that promising smile? A promise of intense pleasure? That was going to be burned into her memory forever.

As she adjusted her white T-shirt and dark blue 'cheerleading' shorts, Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Tyler working diligently in the kitchen, still in his black sleep pants and no shirt.

"Morning," he smiled at her happily.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked, putting whatever he was making on a plate.

"Nope, had a dream that ended up keeping me up."

"Nightmare, or a different kind of dream?" he winked and handed her the plate.

She smacked his arm playfully and grabbed the plate from him, "Thanks." She sat down on a stool at the bar. Tyler had made her favorite; sausage gravy, scrambled eggs, and flaky biscuits. "Mmmm," she said as she took the first delicious bite.

"You must have been really tired last night. When we came in to tell you we were heading out to party and see if you wanted to come, you were asleep. Is there something wrong?" he asked, concern showing in his expression.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, debating whether to tell him her encounter with Eric. It couldn't do any harm, right?

"Are you sure?" his voice was skeptical.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I…uh…I just ran into Eric," she said, not looking at him. He knew the story, after all, he had moved in a couple weeks after.

"Oh," he breathed.

"It's ok, it was just a surprise and I guess it kind of stressed me out," she smiled faintly.

"Then that's why he asked," Tyler said, sounding like he was talking to himself.

"Why who asked what?" she asked as she took a bite of biscuit smothered in the sausage gravy.

"That blonde guy, the one Ron hates."

Hermione choked, "Malfoy?" she coughed.

"Yeah, him," Tyler replied as he went to the fridge, poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to her.

She drank it quickly, "What about him?" she breathed heavily.

"Well, I guess he recognized me as one of your friends, and he asked me where you were. He said he was looking for you but hadn't been able to find you. I told him that you were sleeping and he seemed concerned. He wanted to know if you had anymore run in-s with Eric," he said while studying her expressions. She sat, keeping her face plain.

"Yeah, he helped me…he kinda…don't tell anyone okay?"

"Scouts honor," he said and held up his hand with the boy scout sign.

"Ok, well, he posed as my boyfriend during the run-in with Eric. I saw him and…well…I panicked, and when I turned around, there he was and I didn't want to face him alone, so I asked him and he helped," she explained, a slight smile on her lips. She had forgotten that he had kissed the crook of her neck and suddenly her skin tingled.

"That was nice of him, maybe he's not the bad guy Ron makes him out to be," Tyler said as he took the stool next to hers.

"Ron actually has every right not to like Malfoy. When we went to school with him, he was this arrogant jerk who thought nothing of himself. He insulted me every chance he got and never once showed any sign of remorse," she said frowning a little.

"If he was so bad, then why be nice to him now, when he never showed you the same courtesy?"

"In the couple times I've hung out with him, that date included, he has shown me that he has changed and to my immense surprise, I actually had a good time with him. He still showed his arrogance somewhat, but it wasn't the same as at school," she shrugged, "I guess maybe I felt he should have a second chance."

"That's nice of you, considering his actions in the past. Then again, I can't really have an opinion against him since I wasn't there. Anyway, everyone left about an hour before you got up, they went in to town to look around some more, they said something about leaving tomorrow for a race in Oklahoma," Tyler said as he got up and went toward the sink, intending to do the dishes.

"No, I got it, you made breakfast, I'll clean up," Hermione waved her hand and the dishes started to clean themselves.

"I keep forgetting that you're a witch," Tyler laughed. "It's weird being the only non-magical person in this place. Wait, you did that without your wand," Tyler raised his eye brow at her.

"Oh, that's easy, I transmuted my wand into a bracelet, that way I could have it with me at all times and no one that didn't know I was a witch wouldn't know," Hermione smiled and wiggled her wrist in the air, showing off a thin blue bracelet with a design similar to the one that was on her wand.

"Neat, well, I'm going to go get dressed, I met this girl yesterday and she asked me to hang out today," Tyler said as he started down the hall.

"Go Tyler," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later," Tyler laughed.

Later that afternoon Hermione walked down the side walk aimlessly, she had seen everything she wanted to see yesterday and now didn't know what to do. She clicked her tongue ring against the back of her teeth, a habit she started out of boredom or nervousness. She looked around her, secretly hoping not to run into Malfoy. She didn't think she would be able to look at him with out seeing the Malfoy that was in her dream.

_I feel like going racing, _Hermione thought as she passed a booth with motorcycle racing pictures on it. _Maybe I should just go home, grab my bike out of the trailer and go for a ride._

She was about to turn around and do just that when someone yelled, "Hermione Granger?" in a familiar voice, one filled with contempt.

_Why the hell do I keep running into people?_ Hermione thought as she reluctantly turned around.

"Well, well, well, I never thought that I would see you again, let alone at a place like this," frowned a girl with black cropped hair, dressed in pink riding gear. She looked Hermione up and down, taking in her light blue tank top with a picture of GIR from Invader Zim curled in a ball with the words "I saw a squirrel! It was going like this…" in white and black lettering and her black cargos that hugged her nicely around the waist and flared out at the bottom to swallow her black and blue vans.

"I didn't think I would see you again at all, Pansy. In fact, I hoped it would happen that way, but I guess luck is just against me," Hermione smiled sweetly.

Pansy turned as if to go and Hermione took that as her chance to leave. She didn't feel like getting into a quarrel today.

"Hey Eric, guess who I found!" Pansy yelled.

Hermione froze, _This cannot be happening_.

"Who'd you find, babe," Eric hadn't seen her yet…she could still run.

"Granger," Pansy smiled.

Hermione turned around and faced the couple, looking braver than she felt. "You're dating her?" After a moment she started laughing as it hit her, two of the few people she didn't like were dating each other, not to mention it was her ex, and Malfoy's ex.

"What's so funny, Granger? I don't see anyone on your arm," Pansy spit out with a smirk.

"Now you do," said a smooth voice, and Pansy's face fell.

"Hey," Hermione turned and smiled at Malfoy noticing he had on a dark blue shirt and blue jeans, "what took you so long?"

"Sorry, the guys held me up," Malfoy smiled in return.

"Now this is something to laugh at," Eric said, "ex's dating ex's, what are the odds?"

"Obviously pretty good," replied Hermione, looking away from Malfoy. She was trying to stop the flutter in her stomach caused when she looked at him; the smile from her dream was coming back to her.

"I can't believe you're dating her! How low could you get?" yelled Pansy. Eric stood beside her with a stupid smile on his face, it was obvious he thought this whole situation was funny.

"Not as low as I was when I was dating you Pansy. Come on Hermione, we've got better things to do," Malfoy grabbed her hand and started to pull her away, a frown on his face.

After Hermione managed to keep pace, they walked in silence, still holding hands, their fingers laced together. They passed booth after booth and after awhile, arrived at the road that would take them the short distance to the camp ground.

"How is it that you always appear at the perfect time?" Hermione asked softly.

Malfoy looked down at her, "I don't know, for some reason I'm always close when you get into unwanted situations, and I find myself going over to get you out, even though I don't think I should."

"Well, thank you. Though this time I think I was doing ok, seeing Eric didn't make me panic like last time. I think I was just surprised that I would run into them both at the same time, not to mention the fact that he's dating her." Hermione smiled, she still thought it was funny.

Malfoy was silent for a few moments.

"You didn't have to come this far with me you know, you could have gone to find your friends before we left the town."

"I was headed this way myself before I was so rudely interrupted in my quest," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood. She could tell Malfoy wasn't liking the fact that Pansy was here, or that she was dating her ex. "Besides, the walk is more fun if you have company," she smiled up at him and squeezed his hand."

Malfoy looked down at her, a small smile gracing his lips. They were silent again until they were almost to Hermione's motor home.

"There are races tonight," Malfoy said when they were almost to the front door.

"Awesome! Where?" Hermione asked excitedly. She turned to look at him and he noticed that her eyes were lit up with excitement.

"At a place called Warner, it's on the other side of town, it's a dirt track," he said. They were standing outside of her motor home now.

"Oh yeah, I've been there, I raced there last time I was here. Where's sign up?" Hermione smiled.

"There are booths set up at each of the camping grounds as well as in town. I was going to sign up now."

"I have an idea, let's go riding. We can go anywhere, it's better than sitting around on the couch for the rest of the day. Besides, I'm itching to take my bike out, I'm sure it feels neglected," she smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, "I'll sign you up too, if you like, or do you want to come with me to do it?"

"Sign me up please, any time is good with me."

"Alright, I'll be back her in about fifteen minutes," he let go of her hand, and started to walk away.

"I'll be waiting," she called after him before turning to walk into the motor home.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was outside straddling her motorcycle waiting for Malfoy. She was already wearing her motorcycle jacket and her helmet was sitting in her lap. She wasn't out there long before an emerald green motorcycle with a similarly clad rider.

Hermione smiled as he drove up, "All set?"

"Ready when you are," he replied through his helmet, a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

Hermione sat up straight and picked up her helmet from her lap. Unlike her companion, her bike was black, and she was dressed in all black, including her helmet.

She quickly slipped her helmet onto her head and moved it around to adjust it, then tightened the strap under her chin and snapped it in place and slipped on a pair of mirrored Oakley's. After turning the key and starting her bike, she looked over at Malfoy and nodded before kicking up her kickstand and taking off.

_I have definitely been off my bike for too long_, she thought as she accelerated onto the road, turning the opposite way from the town.

Hermione and Malfoy rode side by side on the road for awhile, she was looking for a nice place to stop and just relax, while he was thinking about what she had in mind for this ride.

After awhile, Hermione found the perfect spot to stop. Off the side of the road, not too far was a hill with trees on one side, while the other looked over an open field. She waved her hand to get Malfoy's attention and motioned to the side of the road. She saw him give a nod and started to gear down and pull over.

"Where are we going?" asked Malfoy, once they had pulled over and removed their helmets.

"That hill right there," she pointed over her shoulder.

"Why?" He thought she wanted to ride, not walk up a hill.

"To relax Malfoy, a spot to get away from…stuff," she smiled.

"And what are we supposed to do with the bikes?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that and turned to look at the terrain. Their bikes weren't made for off-road use, but then again, the ground didn't look too rough.

"I'm sure the bikes can handle the short distance to the base of the hill, it doesn't look that bad and as long as we go slow, we should be fine."

"Whatever Granger, but you ruin my bike and you're paying for repairs," Malfoy said skeptically but followed her anyway.

Hermione rolled off the road slowly, before giving a little gas, just to propel her enough that she didn't have to push with her legs much. Her helmet, which sat in her lap, strapped to a loop on her jacket, bounced slightly but stayed put.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it? And your bike looks perfectly fine," she smiled. She turned off her bike, and put the kick stand down. "Now, on to the hill," she said happily.

Malfoy followed after Hermione at a slower pace, not really feeling like walking up a hill. After a few moments of him lagging behind, Hermione turned, took the few steps to get to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on now slow poke, is this too much exercise for you? Do you need to stop and take a breather?" she teased.

"Please, I don't sit on the couch all day eating bon bons, I have a gym in my motor home which I make good use of every day," he said with a scoff.

"Well then," she wrapped her free hand around his bicep and squeezed, "very nice," she laughed.

"All those years of Quidditch help too."

"I'm sure they did," Hermione said thinking about what other muscles she would find perfectly sculpted…not that she had seen any…yet.

At the top of the hill, Hermione removed her motorcycle jacket and set it on the ground, along with her gloves, and laid down in the soft grass.

She patted the spot next to her, "Come on Malfoy, take a load off," she smiled while shielding her eyes from the sun, which was bright, even with her sunglasses on.

He sighed, but removed his jacket and laid down next to her. She reached over and found his hand at his side and laced her fingers through his.

After a long time of silence, just laying in each other's company, Hermione decided to say something.

"I was thinking about it, and I'm sorry about Pansy, I know your break up is more fresh than mine and Eric's, so that little confrontation probably hurt you more than me," she said softly.

"I'm over it," he replied quickly, "Besides, I don't know what I saw in her."

"Yeah, me neither…I mean come on, the hair? She is so long over due for a new hair cut and who the heck wears pink and races motorcycles? Girly colors and racing don't go together," Hermione joked and smiled happily when she got a couple of laughs.

"Yeah, I always thought she looked like a small pumpkin with a wig on and I agree, racing a pink bike is ridiculous," he smiled.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? She races a pink bike?" Hermione started laughing. She rolled over onto her side, facing Malfoy, the hand that was holding his hand now supporting her had. "Are you just joking or does she really race a pink bike?"

"I promise, she races a pink bike. In fact, I saw her name on the sign up list, so you'll get to see proof. Oh, the race I signed up for turned out to be full so I put your name on the one right after mine, it's the one that Pansy is racing in," he tilted his head to look at her, which wasn't far since she was considerably closer now that she was on her side facing him.

"Sweet, I'll beat her, and she'll shut right up," Hermione beamed. This race was going to be so much fun! She was even more excited about it now that she knew there was someone there that she wanted to beat.

"Pansy will never shut up, she's like the Energizer bunny, she just keeps going and going and going," Malfoy smirked.

Hermione poked his chest playfully, but after awhile her smile faded. "I never thought I would be laying up on a hill and having a good time with you of all people," she said softly, finding herself tracing the words VOLCOM on the chest of his blue t-shirt.

"I know the feeling," he said in a low voice, watching her watch her finger move.

Malfoy reached up and took the edge of her sunglasses between his thumb and forefinger and slid them up onto the top of her head, wanting to see her eyes, instead of his reflection. Hermione blinked at the sudden brightness, but made no move to put them back down on her nose. Instead she reached up with the hand that had been tracing the letters on his shirt, and removed his sunglasses the way he did hers.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Malfoy whispered as he felt Hermione begin to lean over him.

"But it did," she whispered back and watching his eyes, as if for some sign of him wanting her to stop, she leaned all the way over him and touched her lips to his.

Hermione's hand rested on Malfoy's chest, while his hand came to rest on her waist as he angled his body more toward hers. Their lips moved together innocently at first, slowly, as if testing the waters, getting to know the feel of each other's lips, seeing if either was going to going to stop and pull away. After a few moments, when both were sure the other wasn't going to pull away, Hermione let Malfoy deepen the kiss, as he pulled her closer.

As Malfoy's tongue ran across her lips, Hermione was immediately reminded of her dream, only in real life, it was much less frantic and not so rushed. It was like they had all the time in the world to get to know each other. She parted her lips and whimpered when his warm tongue began to explore every part of her mouth. Malfoy began to slowly push her back so she was laying in the grass, and he was above her. Her hands instantly went into his hair, finding it as soft as she had dreamt it, while his ran up and down her sides, the tickling sensation causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"Your tongue ring feels weird," Malfoy breathed as he pulled away slightly.

"You're the first one to kiss me since I got it," she whispered, her breath coming in short pants.

Malfoy gave a quick smile before sealing her lips with his again, their tongues instantly meeting. Hermione arched into Malfoy as his hand traveled under her shirt to caress the skin on her stomach and moved around to her back, holding her closer to him.

Hermione began to feel like she couldn't get close enough to him, and knew that if he would just lie completely on top of her, instead of to the side, it would be enough. Reluctantly removing her hands from her hair, she ran her fingers down his sides, until she reached his belt loops and looping a thumb through the one right at his hip, she pulled and Malfoy obviously understood what she wanted because he moved to lay between her legs. Hermione moaned quietly when Malfoy's body settled on hers, her hands moving to press against his back.

Malfoy broke away from her mouth and began to slowly trail open mouth kisses across her jaw, and down her neck; stopping every few kisses to suck the skin lightly into his mouth before moving on. Hermione gasped when he reached the dip between her neck and shoulder and nipped it. She couldn't form a coherent thought, other than his lips against her skin felt amazing. And just like her dream, his touch made her feel like every nerve had a mind of its own, and each was on a wild roller coaster.

"Draco," she moaned softly as he pressed his hips down on hers slightly, just like the kiss, testing to see if she would say no.

"Yes," he breathed between kisses along her collar bone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she breathed in sharply as he nipped the dip between her shoulder and neck on the other side, before trailing open mouth kisses back up her neck, again stopping every few kisses to gently suck the skin.

"But it did," he replied huskily before meeting her lips again.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Some were very humorous, like AFC-07 who said "_AAH...dont tell me that was a fucking dream! NO...they need to be fucking each-other like jack rabbits right now! gr...update soon please :)_" and a couple others. They all made me laugh, and so, I decided to give you guys a little something. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Sturgis 4 I Win

**Hey guys, I'M SO SORRY! For some reason I'm having trouble writing stuff down. I think of it, but when I type it out it sounds bad and I don't like it. Which is what happened here, I didn't know where I wanted to go. Don't hate me cuz I took so long to post!**

"You do know that none of your friends are going to like this," Malfoy said with a slight smile.

"Actually, I think it will just be Ron," she said matter of factly.

"Still holds a grudge? That's understandable," he laughed. Hermione cuddled closer to him, adjusting her head on his chest as his arm tightening around her. The grass was starting to make her skin itch and she thought maybe it was time to head back. A quick glance at her watch told her that they had been lying on the hill together for two hours.

"Time to go?" he asked looking down at her.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "If I'm going to race I need Tyler to look over my bike and probably change the tires, then again, he said he was hooking up with some girl so who knows when he'll show up at home."

"Are you racing the bike you drove here?"

"It's my favorite. I have another R1 that's black and blue but it's more of a back up bike," she pushed herself up and looked down at Malfoy.

"What if I said that I didn't want to move and you can't make me?" Malfoy smirked playfully.

"I would say that that is sad to hear because I have some pent up energy that wants to be released and there are two ways for me to do it," Malfoy began to regret his statement as she continued, "one is more physical and you would have a major roll and the other involves a treadmill and an Ipod. But I guess since you refuse to move, we can't go back to your place 'cuz it sure ain't happening here, so the treadmill it is," she stood up and brushed herself off before smiling down at Malfoy, the look of desire showing clearly in his eyes startling her. She paused for a second to reorient herself before smiling brightly, "So I'll see ya at the races," and with a wave started off down the hill.

It took Malfoy a couple seconds to come back to life, the thoughts that her statement had started in his head had put him in a daze and he barely registered that she was walking down the hill. When he finally did, he shot up off the ground and ran down the hill after her. She couldn't say something like that and then just walk away, it was totally unfair!

"Hey! Hermione! That's really un-cool!" Malfoy yelled as he took off down the hill after her. Hermione just laughed and without looking back, started running down the hill toward the bikes.

Hermione reached the bikes first, with Malfoy a few seconds behind her.

"That was totally un-cool," Malfoy said as he reached her.

"Hm, not even breathing heavily, maybe you are up to the task? Too bad we can't test it out," Hermione smiled at him.

"I moved didn't I?"

"Only after I hinted sex," she laughed.

"Sex is a very good thing to move for," he smirked and put his hands on her waist, bringing her against him, "so can we still go back to my place or would you rather run on a boring treadmill?"

"If you expect something like that from me this soon, you obviously don't know me very well," Hermione tapped him on the nose, "now let me go so I can put my gear on and we can head back.

Malfoy made a pouty face that just made Hermione laugh as he reluctantly let her go. _She's right though_, he thought as he went to his own bike, _I don't know that much about her._

"Wanna race home?" Hermione asked, she was perched on the seat of her bike with all her gear on, about to put her helmet on.

"If you think you're up to it," Malfoy grinned evilly.

Hermione returned the look, "Oh, I'm up." She pulled her helmet on and snapped it under her chin.

She started her bike and holding the front break, pulled on the throttle and spun the bike around, spraying dirt behind her. She looked to see Malfoy's reaction to her little stunt and couldn't help but laugh at his look that clearly came across as 'show off'.

After Malfoy turned his bike around, unlike Hermione he backed his up and turned it around, they headed for the road, being mindful of rough terrain.

"The finish line is camp," Hermione said over the rumble of both bikes. "Are you ready?" At Malfoy's nod she counted, "1…2…3" and as she said "Go" they both took off.

Hermione let Malfoy get a little ahead of her; there was nothing at stake so there was no reason to go all out. In fact, she thought she'd have a little fun while she had the time.

A rush of adrenaline shot through her body as she geared up, pulled the throttle all the way back and used the force of the spurt of speed to pull the bike onto it back tire. She waited till she was beside Malfoy before putting the bike back down. She looked over and seeing the 'show off' look again, she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, before leaning into her bike and willing the machine beneath her to go faster.

Malfoy laughed as she saw her cross her eyes, he could imagine her tongue sticking out as well, which was probably exactly what she was doing.

Hermione felt that they reached camp too quickly, time always seemed to go too fast when she was riding, or just having fun in general, and she was definitely having a good time riding with Malfoy.

They were right next to each other when they entered the large camp ground, where thankfully there wasn't anyone in their path, as both riders geared down quickly and hit the brakes. Hermione turned her bike at the same time Malfoy turned his and they ended up sliding to a stop facing each other.

Hermione and Malfoy removed their helmets at the same time and said "I win" at the same time.

"Actually it was a tie," said a third party.

Hermione looked over to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, Rick and Tyler standing looking at the two riders. Lupin was the one who had spoken.

"You sure know how to gain attention, Hermione, barreling into the camp like that," said Sirius as he looked over to her companion.

"Hi guys!" Hermione smiled brightly. "The finish line was the entrance to camp, so naturally we were going to come in at full speed, thank god no one was around!"

"What are you doing out with the ferret, Hermione?" Ron said, his voice tense.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley," Malfoy said, slight tension in his voice too.

"We had a bad encounter with monkeys and decided to take a break," Hermione said matter of factly as she nudged the kickstand down with her foot and throwing her leg over the side, stood up.

"Monkeys?" said Harry like Hermione had lost it.

"Yeah, ex-monkeys, who just happen to be dating each other," Malfoy offered. Harry looked at him, still not getting it.

"Oh, I get it," laughed Ginny. "Eric, Hermione's ex and Pansy, Malfoy's ex, right?" she looked at Malfoy for confirmation. At his nod she went on, "are dating."

"What does that have to do with monkeys though?" asked Ron, still looking at Malfoy.

"It was a petty insult to the aforementioned," said Hermione.

Ron's eyes narrowed and the others looked on in surprise as Malfoy got off his bike and stood beside Hermione, touching her arm lightly as he asked, "You coming to my race?"

"Of course, as long as you come to mine," Hermione smiled. "You'll get to watch Pansy eat my dust," she laughed.

"Definitely don't want to miss that," Malfoy smiled. "I'll see you later then," and as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, Ron's eyes became non-existent while everyone else thought they were hallucinating and blinked stupidly.

"Yeah, bye," she smiled as he put his helmet on, mounted his bike, and drove away.

"HERMIONE WHAT WAS THAT?" Ron screamed.

"What was what?" Hermione asked and looked at Ron like she didn't understand what he was talking about. She turned to Tyler, "I think I'll need a change of tires, it's a dirt track so I'll need grips," she said thoughtfully.

"No prob," he replied.

Hermione stood on the side lines waiting for Malfoy's race to start watching as he straddled his bike, talking to his friends. She faintly heard the sound of a gun telling the riders to get ready. She kept watching as his friends walked off the track and he grabbed his helmet that had been in his lap, as he pulled the flaps too the side and was about to pull it on his head, he look up at her. She smiled and mouthed "Good luck", he smiled back and winked at her before pulling on his helmet and gloves.

At the second gun shot the bikes took off, Hermione smirked as Malfoy easily took first place, occupying the inside of the track. She wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold that position since he had a tendency to get cocky and it made him careless.

Hermione's hair ruffled as the bikes passed by her for the fourth lap out of the five. Her attention had been on Malfoy the whole race, watching as his body leaned with the bike on turns, the flicks of his wrist as he geared up and down. She had completely forgot that Harry was also in this race and she didn't even know what place he was in. _He can't be far behind Malfoy_, she thought as she scanned the two riders behind him. She recognized both bikes behind Malfoy, the one in third was definitely Harry's, his red and gold bike and gear hard to mistake, but she didn't know who was in second but hoped that that person would soon be replaced by Harry.

"UGH! What the hell!" Hermione yelled. On the last turn, Malfoy had taken the turn a little too tight, but not enough to lose the turn, and as he did this, the rider in 2nd place came up beside him and discretely kicked the side of the bike. It wasn't powerful to cause Malfoy to lose control of the bike, but enough to make him have to straighten up and lose the turn.

The race ended in seconds. As the bikes came to a stop, Hermione stomped onto the track toward Malfoy. Before she got there, though, Malfoy was already off his bike, his helmet dropped to the ground and he walked over to the rider that had kicked him and she turned to follow after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have to cheat to be able to win a damn race?" Malfoy yelled furiously.

The rider removed his helmet, "Don't be a sore loser."

"Eric, I should have known it was you!" Malfoy's hand clenched at his sides.

"Malfoy calm down, he's not worth it," Hermione's voice was low as she walked up and grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

"What's the matter 'Mione, afraid your boyfriend is going to get hurt," Eric's smile could be heard in his voice.

"No, I don't want him to be in front of a court for counts of murder," she yelled over her shoulder at him.

As Hermione led Malfoy back to his bike where his friends were waiting, she saw her friends watching her. She knew she should be over with them, or even getting ready for her race. As soon as she was sure Malfoy would stay with his friends, she would go over and get ready. She knew she was going to get it from Ron, but wasn't sure how everyone else would react.

As they reached Malfoy's bike, Blaise came up to them. "Dude, who was that jerk?"

"No one important," Hermione said. She turned to Malfoy, "I have to go get ready for my race."

"Why did you do that?" Malfoy asked, anger still in his voice, as he dropped her hand.

"Oh please, Malfoy, don't point your anger at me," she poked him in the chest, "Get it through your thick skull, you're stronger than him, all you need to do is use this," she grabbed his wrist, meaning his studded wrist cuff, "and zap him with a spell and the fight is done. He doesn't matter Malfoy," she dropped his wrist.

He was silent, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "We got him Hermione, go get ready," Blaise said, looking between the two of them.

"Thanks Blaise," she replied, not taking her eyes off of Malfoy. She let her eyes linger a little longer before turning on her heel and walking to her friends.


	9. Sturgis 5 Unaccidental Accident

**YAY! I'M ON SUMMER VACATION! Ok, so I'm a week into it but whatever. Sorry about the wait….again….I had finals and they really ate up my time and then I just got lazy. Hehe, sorry. Um…the racing scene goes kind of fast…if you guys think it's too fast then I can change it…anyway, here is the next chapter…enjoy!**

Hermione sat with her hands hanging limply over her helmet. The race was getting ready to begin and her friends had just left to stand on the side lines. She was trying to figure out what she should do. There was a chance that Pansy could pull the same crap on her or use magic to do something to her bike; potentially fatal somethings. She didn't want to get hurt, but she didn't want to back down either. She could see Pansy's pink bike out of the corner of her eye, she was five bikes down and talking to Eric.

She shook her head, who the hell would ride a pink bike?

The warning shot sounded, telling the riders to get ready, her decision made, she would race. She sat up straight, pulled the flaps of her helmet out, and slipped it easily on her head, wiggling it to adjust it correctly. Flipping the kickstand up, she started the motor, hearing a satisfying purr.

The second shot sounded and the bikes were off. She took the lead immediately, hoping that Pansy wasn't a good racer and wouldn't be able to catch up. She looked in her side mirror and took back that hope, Pansy was right behind her. _Shit._

Hermione was getting nervous, Pansy had yet to make a move and it was the last lap. Either she wasn't going to pull something or she was waiting for a perfect moment. She kept a sharp eye on her side mirror.

_Damn it!_ Hermione cursed, on the last turn Pansy had cut her off and taken the inside. She leaned into her bike, willing it to go faster.

As Hermione and Pansy came into the last turn, Pansy finally made a move. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Pansy's wrist flick and didn't realize what was coming until it was too late.

Hermione's bike came to a sudden stop, she had a moment to scream "Oh Shit!" into her helmet before being thrown over the handle bars of her motorcycle. She had no time to slow her fall before she hit the ground with such force she felt like her bones shattered. She tried to pull her arms into her chest as she rolled over the hard packed dirt track but her efforts were wasted as she had no control over her body.

She heard a scream, and the pounding of feet. She didn't register that she had stopped rolling, the world spinning behind her closed eyes.

"HERMIONE!" someone yelled and they came to a sliding stop next to her. The person grabbed her arm and the world came crashing back. Severe pain shot through her left arm and she screamed.

"You idiot! Don't touch her!"

"Don't tell me what to do ferret!"

"Be practical, she could be seriously injured, she needs a doctor."

"Get the hell out of the way then."

"Rick's our doctor, Malfoy, he'll fix her up no prob."

"Hermione, can you hear me?" said a soothing voice, a welcome sound compared to the yelling.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Hermione, can you move your feet and hands," he asked.

Hermione rolled her feet from side to side.

"That's good, now your hands."

She lifted her right arm, knowing that her left was broken.

"What about your left arm 'Mione?"

"I think it's broken," she said a little more clearly.

"Tell me if this hurts," Rick said and Hermione felt warm fingers touch her neck between her motorcycle jacket and her helmet.

"No."

"Ok, I'm going to take off your helmet. Don't lift your head; I'll do it for you."

She squeezed her eyes tight as the helmet was pulled slowly off.

"Don't you think you should call an ambulance?" asked strange voice.

"No, we have a doctor with us," said Sirius's voice.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was completely surrounded and everyone was staring at her. The first person in her line of view was Rick who was currently taking her pulse, next to him by her legs was Ron, and as she turned her head she saw Malfoy and smiled. She held out her hand and he held it gently. He was shaking, and she realized he was scared for her.

"Not that I mind being the center of attention or anything, but I would really like to get up off the ground," Hermione said as she turned toward Rick.

"Your vitals are fine, and your only serious injury that we know as of now is your arm, but I do need to get you back home to check you over thoroughly, so I guess you get your wish," Rick smiled down at her.

Rick slid his arms under her slowly, making sure to watch her arm, and lifted her easily. Hermione cradled her arm to her chest, pain shooting through it every so often.

"Where do you think your going, ferret?"

"We've been enemies how long and the only insult you can come up with is 'ferret'?"

Hermione laughed, "He's got a point Ron," she said over Rick's shoulder.

"Hermione! You're taking his side!" Ron yelled at her.

"I'm not taking sides, Ronald," she said a little irked. "It's true, that insult is old and doesn't do anything to get him riled up. Now I know you're more creative than that so come up with something new, unless you want to prove me wrong." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away. They were really getting on her nerves, more so Ron than Malfoy. Great, now she felt bad, she was choosing someone they had been enemies with all through school over her friend she's had just as long. And through all the years Ron had not grown up one bit. She knew why he was acting like this around Malfoy, he was jealous. He knew something was going on between them and Ron couldn't stand it. Not only because he was 'their enemy' but because Ron was still holding onto his childhood crush, which in her defense, he had never acted on!

Great now she was angry piled up on not feeling good thanks to stupid ass Pansy and her equally stupid ass boyfriend. All she wanted now was to go home, have Rick spell her arm better and go to sleep. And maybe take a shower, she felt sweaty…yeah, definitely a shower.

It seemed to take forever to get to their motor home to Hermione. Yeah, the track was on the other side of town but it wasn't a big town to walk through.

"Wait, if we are walking, who is going to bring the bikes?" she looked around her at her friends.

"They are in my pocket," replied Sirius like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, how did you shrink them without anyone seeing?"

"Everyone was so caught up looking at you it was pretty easy."

"Oh," she looked down at her arm, the pain had ebbed but it was sore and tingled. It was getting quit annoying.

"You must have a high pain tolerance," said Malfoy from beside her.

"Always have," she smiled.

"It's a change, most girls would be balling, but no, I don't think I've even heard an 'ow'"

"Ow," she said smiling.

"It doesn't exactly work if you're smiling when you say it," he laughed.

"You want me to weep and beg you to take the pain away?" she said dramatically, putting her uninjured hand over her heart.

"Duh, it definitely boosts the ego."

"Like you need a bigger ego," the group burst out laughing.

Rick set Hermione carefully on the couch in the motor home as the big group piled in.

"I'm surprised, I thought that Pansy attacking Hermione would have caused you guys to go mental," said Tyler seriously.

"Oh, Pansy is going to get it, Hermione is just much more important than that bitch," said Harry.

"She took it too far when she used magic," Lupin shook his head.

Hermione smiled as she listened to her friends talk, she didn't know what she would do with out them. Hermione hissed in pain as Rick began to remove her motorcycle jacket, and was startled when it suddenly vanished and re-appeared beside her. She looked at the group and Malfoy was the only one looking at her, the others contemplating how to handle Pansy. She smiled at him and then looked down at her arm.

"What's the verdict doc?" she asked in a mock serious voice. Personally to her it didn't look too serious, if then bone had been protruding from her arm, then she would be concerned.

"It's a fracture, easily fixable," Rick replied before waving his wand and muttering a few words.

Hermione had the weird sensation of the bone lacing back together. When the sensation was over, she shook her arm; a mild ache was the only reminder that the arm had been broken.

"Thanks Rick, I really appreciate it," she smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem cher," he returned the hug with one arm.

"You can breathe now Malfoy, she's fine," Ginny laughed as she came up next to him. He was tense and from the looks of how they were acting around each other she knew there was more to their 'friendship' than they let on.

"She's lucky she only broke her arm, it could have been a lot worse," Malfoy replied softly.

Ginny was too surprised to respond. The caring tone his voice had taken was startling considering who it was coming from. She stared at him mutely before the phrase "catching flies" came to mind and she snapped her mouth shut and looked away.

Draco desperately wanted to walk over, sit on the couch and hold her, kiss her, hug her, run his hands over her and make sure every inch of her was ok and this desire scared the hell out of him. It was strange, feeling this way about someone you hated for so many years and only recently were on civil terms, more than that actually, intimate terms. He heard somewhere that hate is a feeling closely related to love. He didn't see how this was possible since loving something and hating it are completely different. Draco shook his head, and sighed quietly, his feelings for Hermione were definitely confusing.

Hermione watched a number of emotions cross over Draco's face as he lost himself in thought, staring intently at her but not really seeing her. She wondered what he was thinking about. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the group erupted in "What?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking at everyone. They were all staring at Ron, who was obviously the one who said something stupid.

"Ron just suggested that we make it rain acid in Pansy's motor home," supplied Tyler.

"How about this you guys, "she stood up and put her hands on her hips, "I will take care of her."

"But…" Ron tried to protest.

"No, I'm the one that she tried to either seriously hurt or kill, so I will deal with her."

"I think it's time for bed," Ginny said, adding a yawn and a stretch to back up her statement.

"That does sound good," yawned Tyler.

After nodding in agreement, everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms, while Hermione and Draco stayed put.

"You're sure you're alright? Nothing your not telling me because you think you can handle it?" asked Draco as soon as everyone was gone.

Hermione smiled warmly, "Nope, my arm was the only thing seriously injured, the rest is just bruised." Taking in the uncertain look on her companion's face, she cleared the space between them in a few steps and was caught up in a soft hug. She sighed contently and leaned into him.

"I guess I better be getting back to my home," Draco said, his voice muffled since his head was buried in her shoulder.

Hermione didn't want him to leave and played with the thought of inviting him to her room, just to sleep of course. It's weird. Today seemed to last a lot longer than just 24 hours; a year maybe, but not 24 hours. Earlier this afternoon they were laying on a hill together and now she wanted to invite him into her bed (to sleep). They were moving really fast in the feelings department, and it was kind of scary.

"Ok," she pulled away slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, can't get ride of me that easily," he smiled at her playfully.

"I would hope not," she laughed.

Draco leaned down and pecked her on the lips a few times before saying, "Bye".

"Bye," she smiled and after closing the door behind him, headed immediately to go take a nice hot shower and go to bed.

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love your guy's reviews and I swear they keep me going with this story, if I didn't have you guys I don't think the story would be this far along. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really going to have to think about the next chapter so don't freak if it takes me longer than usual…or as usual since I take a long time to update anyway. **


	10. Sturgis 6 Breakfast

**You guys must hate me! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had trouble trying to figure out a good confrontation between the two couples. You have IceColdShiva to thank for this chapter, she saved my butt. So be sure to thank her! Also, I keep forgetting to ask. Do any of you guys have a Myspace? If so, I'd love to add you to my friends! Look on my profile for my Myspace URL. Anyway, enjoy!**

Malfoy waited some what impatiently outside Hermione's motor home. He knew people were inside, he could hear them rustling around, but no one seemed to have heard his knock. He knocked again louder and heard voices this time.

"Someone is at the door."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know; I can't look through walls."

"Well then answer it."

"I don't want to answer it, you answer it."

"I'll answer it, jeez," came a third voice.

Malfoy had to hide his irritation at that argument when the door was opened by Lupin with a big cup of coffee in his hand.

Lupin looked surprised, "Oh, well good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Good morning, professor," Malfoy nodded.

"I'm not a professor anymore, call me Lupin," he smiled.

"Uh, sure, um…is Hermione up yet?" he asked looking away.

"Actually no, which is odd since she is a morning person, would you like to wake her up?" Lupin asked nonchalantly.

Malfoy's head snapped up, "You would let me do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why not? She's a grown girl, and besides, you guys are dating, so why not?" Lupin took a sip of his coffee.

"So much for a secret," Malfoy muttered as Lupin held the door open for him.

"It was never a secret Malfoy, you two were too obvious to make it a secret," Lupin said off-handedly and sat down in one of the recliners.

Ron and Harry sat at the center island in the kitchen area. Harry nodded in greeting and Ron just glared at him. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow and headed down the hall…and then realized he didn't know which room was hers.

"Third on the right," came Harry's voice.

Malfoy opened her door slowly, making sure he wasn't walking in on her dressing. When he saw a lump curled up in the covers on the bed, he entered all the way and closed the door with a quiet click.

He looked around her room and was surprised yet again. Posters covered the walls of motorcycles and bands that he assumed she listened to. There were areas between posters that were filled with pictures. He walked up to the biggest collage of pictures which was to the right of her bed, going up and around her headboard. They were mostly pictures of the group but he picked out the odd one of her family, at least he assumed they were her family. He looked at the pictures a little longer, still trying to figure out how know it all Granger became this Bad-Ass motorcycle chick that kicked his ass. A small smile curved his lips as he thought about her.

He finally looked down at her on the bed and his breath caught. She was cuddled up to a black pillow, her hair spread out behind her, her hand fisted around the edge of the pillow she was cuddled to, her face was relaxed and her lips parted slightly. He swallowed hard, she looked amazing when she slept, and it took all of his self-control not to reach out and touch her. How he wished he could be the pillow she was curled around, to have her body pressed against his, for her to wake up in his arms. He thought about how he would wake her up in that situation; lightly caress her arm, press soft kisses to the top of her head, then the hand that would be laying over his chest, then he would shift down so that he could kiss her softly on her forehead, then her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, and last her lips.

Malfoy smacked himself in the forehead, god he was so stupid. Two days, two freaking days they had been on 'friendly' terms and he was already thinking about them waking up together. _More than friendly_, he thought as he looked down at her again. He had touched her, kissed her, couldn't get enough of her. What was wrong with him? She was like a drug, a few times and your hooked.

He finally gave in, and kneeling down, resting his head on the pillow she was cuddled up to, he caressed the outstretched arm. He watched as goose bumps appeared on her arms, from his feather light touches. She began to move and he looked at her face, to see if she was awake, she wasn't, and merely rolled over away from the side of the bed he was on, and stretched out on her back, the covers pulled down by her legs. She was wearing a white Panic! At The Disco t-shirt and dark blue sleep shorts.

He moved the pillow from the side of the bed and propped it against the headboard, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione, wake up," he whispered, rubbing her arm softly again. He sighed when he got no response.

He decided to be a little more daring, he scooted farther up onto the bed, and putting his arms on either side of her, he leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead—no reaction. Her cheek—no reaction. Her nose—no reaction. Finally, skipping her eyelids, he kissed her lightly on the mouth, and was scared shitless when she responded hotly. He jumped off the bed quickly and stood against the wall, his heart beating so hard it felt like it would beat right out of his chest, he placed his hand over his heart and tried to calm his breathing.

"Damn woman," he gasped, "give me a freaking heart attack why don't you?"

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, a bright smile curving her lips, "Sorry." She gave him a few moments to calm down before patting the space next to her on the bed.

He sat down and angled his body toward her.

"Take off your shoes and sit with me," she added.

He sighed, but took off his shoes and swinging his legs up onto her black sheets he leaned against her headboard.

"That was a really nice way to wake up," she looked at him, and scooting closer, put her head on his shoulder.

"Glad you liked it," he said, and she laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, maybe I should have responded more gently," she rubbed his chest in a comforting way.

"That would have been nice, seeing as how you almost killed me," he smiled down at her.

"Aw, you liked it, I'm sure. You were just surprised."

"I didn't really have time to enjoy it," he smirked down at her.

"Hmm," she looked up at him, "I think I can fix that."

Their lips met in a heated kiss, their hands going to the other to hold them in place. Malfoy's hand pressed against her shoulder, trying to pull her to him more, and Hermione let out a pained gasp.

Malfoy immediately let go, "What's wrong?"

"Bruise," she breathed. "I think that's the shoulder I landed on."

"You told me last night you weren't seriously hurt anywhere else," Malfoy scolded. "Let me see," he added and sat up.

"I told you I was bruised, and I am, that just happens to be the worst bruise," she sighed and turned around so he could look at her back.

"Is it ok if I lift up your shirt?" Malfoy asked as he picked up the edge of her shirt.

"Yeah," she said.

He lifted it up until he could see her shoulder blade, while Hermione held the front down over her chest.

"What does it look like?" she asked, she had looked at it last night in her dresser mirror, but it was just the start of the bruise. She knew it would be worse today.

"It's black and blue, I think you broke blood vessels," he touched the area lightly, it was warm to the touch.

"I wouldn't doubt it; I hit the ground pretty hard. Is it really dark?"

"Yeah, you should probably have Rick heal it," his eyes briefly left the bruise on her shoulder to look at her back, checking for other bruises. He found little ones here and there, but there was another big one he could see coming up from her shorts line, her hip was bruised.

"No, it would be weird for me to come out of that and have no bruises that show," she said and felt his hand on her hip.

"You have a bruise on your hip too."

"Yeah, it was uncomfortable last night."

Malfoy sighed, he leaned in to kiss her shoulder lightly, and just as his lips touched the door slammed open and Ron stomped into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Hermione?" Ron yelled.

Malfoy looked at him blankly, "Looking at her bruises." He let Hermione's shirt fall.

"That's Rick's job, not yours," Ron was red in the face.

"Calm down Ron, he is allowed to see my injuries if he wants," Hermione's voice was calm, but annoyed.

"Ron, what are you doing?" came Harry's angry voice, from down the hall.

"He was touching her, Harry."

"You aren't her mother, Ron. She's a grown woman, if she wants Malfoy to touch her then you don't have a say. Now leave them alone," Harry yanked Ron out of the room by his arm. "Sorry Hermione," he added before closing the door.

Hermione sighed, and walked slowly back to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Well, that was pleasant," Malfoy said sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head and crawled up onto her bed and laid down, her head on her pillow. "It's not just about you being his enemy…" she pressed her hands against her eyes.

"Oh," Malfoy moved down on the bed next to her, lying on his side facing her, his head propped up on his arm.

"He's liked me for a long time, but never did anything about it. He barely talked to me when I was dating Eric, and now that I'm dating you, he's furious the whole time. He hates you because of school, and now I'm sure he hates you ten times more because I chose you over him." She sighed again.

"He's like a brother to me; I would feel weird dating him. I like him as a friend and only as a friend, and I've told him that, but I think it just goes in one ear and out the other." She moved her hands and looked at Malfoy.

He leaned down and kissed her gently and decided to change the subject, "What are you going to do about Pansy?"

"I don't know, I'm not good with confrontations, I have an incredibly bad temper and I lose it when I get mad."

"Yeah, I don't fancy you punching me again. You have a mean right hook," he smiled and kissed her again.

Hermione laughed, "I think that was the maddest I have ever been at someone."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better," Malfoy frowned but his eyes were playful.

"Good, it should," she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her lingeringly, smiling when she kept her eyes closed.

"Stop teasing me," she said and grabbing his head she pulled him down to meet her lips again.

Hermione and Malfoy emerged from her room a little while later to Lupin sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet and nursing a cup of coffee.

"Ah, so you finally decided to come out of your room I see," Lupin said without taking his eyes off the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah, we're hungry," replied Hermione walking over to the fridge. "Uh…where's all the food?" The fridge was empty save for a few cans of Coke, a bottle of beer and what looked like moldy cheese, at least she hoped that's what it was.

"You have the guys to thank for that, they wanted a feast for breakfast which included the rest of the food in the ridge, which wasn't much anyway."

"What did they have?" Hermione asked.

"Eggs, and toast," Lupin said without looking up. "I'm going shopping later in the afternoon."

Hermione turned to Malfoy who had taken a seat at the center island on one of the stools. "I guess we're eating out."

"Sounds good to me, there's a Denny's in town," he hopped of the stool and moved toward the door.

"See ya later Lupin," Hermione called and Lupin just raised his cup.

"Walk or ride?" Malfoy asked when they were standing outside.

"Let's walk, it's not that far." Hermione smiled and grabbed Malfoy's hand.

Hermione couldn't help but smile the whole way. She was having a lot of fun talking to Malfoy about random things. She was sort of surprised, she never thought in a million years that she would be talking to Malfoy and laughing at his jokes. Then again, she never would have thought that she would be kissing him either, oh and how good the kissing was.

The diner was busy when they arrived, the waiters and waitresses running from table to table to get orders or deliver plates. Hermione and Malfoy sat at the last booth left, which happened to be at the front of the diner; Hermione took the seat facing the door.

"Do you know what you want?" Malfoy asked after awhile of looking at his menu trying to decide.

"Yes," Hermione put down her menu and pushed it to the side.

"And?" he looked over the menu at her.

"Two pancakes with two pieces of sausage, two pieces of bacon, and a side of hash browns with a glass of orange juice," Hermione smiled.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly before disappearing behind his menu again.

Just then a skinny, middle aged woman with graying hair and a stern face walked up to them. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," Malfoy replied and gestured for Hermione to go first.

She repeated her order to the waitress and looked at Malfoy who said, "I'll have the same."

"Your order will be right up," she replied and walked away to the next table.

More light talk ensued after the waitress left. It was mostly about how Hermione was leaving tomorrow and where she was going. Malfoy had to admit, he was going to miss spending time with her. His mates had been getting irritated that he spent practically no time with them and he knew this time away from her would help that go away. They talked about meeting in Florida after Hermione went to Arizona and Malfoy went to California.

Their food came twenty minutes later while they were laughing at a story Malfoy was telling.

The waitress plopped their plates and drinks in front of them and with a none too enthusiastic "Enjoy" walked off to the kitchen.

"I wonder if she realizes her job requires her to be 'nice' to people," Malfoy asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Doesn't really matter," Hermione replied as she took a sausage.

They ate mostly in silence, talking every once in awhile. The waitress came by one more time to refill their orange juice and give them their receipt.

"I have sufficiently dined," Hermione smiled and stretched.

"I see that," Malfoy laughed; her plates were clean. "Are you ready to go?"

"If you're done, then yeah."

"Yup, let's go." They slide out of the booth and walked over to the register, and showed the man at the counter their receipt.

"Thank you for breakfast," Hermione said as they walked out of the diner. She took his hand and smiled up at him.

"My pleasure," he smiled down at her before bending down and kissing the top of her head.

"Aw, isn't that gross?"

Both Hermione's and Malfoy's smiles disappeared and they looked up. Pansy and Eric were walking down the street toward them. Malfoy frowned and his grip tightened on Hermione's hand while she just stood there and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Dumb and Dumber. What can we do for you ladies?" Hermione asked.

"Watch it Granger, or you'll be having my fist for breakfast," Pansy barked at her.

"I already had breakfast and I'm quite full, so I'll take a rain check," Hermione said simply and turned to Eric. "What's the matter Eric, are you going to let your girlfriend do all the talking for you? Oh, that's right, you don't have a mind of your own, sorry, I forgot."

Eric moved like he was going to jump at her but Hermione just stood there and smiled while Malfoy tensed next to her. A couple people walked by and looked at the group curiously.

When they were past, Hermione continued. "Pansy, I'm surprised you are giving a muggle the time of day. What happened to being an almighty Slytherin, I bet your parents are ashamed to have you as a daughter."

"Shut up, mudblood!" Pansy screamed and lunged at Hermione, her wand appearing in her hand.

Hermione raised her right hand and her bracelet disappeared; her wand appearing in her hand. At the same time a hand shot out and grabbed Pansy's wrist.

"Try it again Parkinson and you lose it," Malfoy growled.

Hermione continued, not having blinked when Pansy came at her, the smile still on her face, "I see there is some truth to my words." As she lowered her arm her wand disappeared and her bracelet reappeared. "I have an idea, instead of hashing it out here with fists and what not like children, why don't we take it to the track?"

"Is that your solution for every thing? Racing?" Eric growled.

"No, but it beats having to incapacitate you two and then trying to figure out what to do with you," Hermione laughed.

"Like you could," Pansy shot back.

Hermione raised her arm, her wand appearing again, "Would you like to try me? You of all people should know that you are no match for me." She lowered her arm satisfied as Eric took a step back.

"Fine, a race then," Pansy ground out.

"Excellent, meet at the track at 10 sharp, you'll know the rules then," she grabbed Malfoy's hand again and began to walk past the couple.

"You're mine, Hermione!" Eric called after her.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him, "Oh Eric, you were never able to beat me, what makes you think you're any better now?" She smiled before turning back around and continued walking with Malfoy.

**Hope you guys liked it! Thank you everyone for reviewing, I love hearing from you guys! They always make my day. I hope to not take as long to update this time, so look for it some time at the end of this week (again, hopefully…). lol**


	11. Sturgis 7 Rematch

**I made it short so I could update quickly. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

Hermione leaned against her bike dressed in her black motorcycle gear. It was 9:55 and Pansy and Eric had yet to show up, though she did say ten o'clock sharp, so maybe they were waiting until the very last minute. Malfoy had arrived a few minutes after her and her friends, his friends tagging along as well. Hermione watched as they talked together, everyone except Ron that is, who chose to stand off to the side and sulk.

She couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched everyone talk. So much had changed since school that it was hard to believe. She was dating Draco Malfoy for goodness sake! They weren't in the wizarding world so maybe it was believable that everything had changed. Her smile softened as she thought about Malfoy. She wasn't sure what they were to each other, they hadn't talked about it, but she didn't need a title to know how she was feeling. Maybe knowing him for so long, even if it wasn't on good terms was the reason they got together so fast and currently couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maybe they were making up for lost time?

Malfoy stood talking to Harry, Sirius, and Lupin about motorcycles but was having a hard time paying attention. Hermione was leaning against her bike and looked like she was deep in thought. Sirius asked him a question and he answered though he wasn't really thinking about their conversation anymore. He watched as Hermione smiled slightly as she looked over the group and then went back to staring into space. The people around him laughed, but he hadn't heard what had been said. When her smile softened, he quickly excused himself and walked over to her.

Putting his hands on either side of her he leaned on them. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered as she looked up at him.

She smiled up at him and answered, "Nothing in particular."

"But you had the cutest smile on your face," he teased. "It couldn't have just been anything."

She laughed lightly and answered by wrapping her arms around his waist under his jacket and burying her face in his shirt. She sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," she said into his shirt. "Can't I just cuddle with you?"

"Of course," he smiled and squeezed her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ew, detach your selves."

"You know what Pansy," Hermione let go and turned to the pink clad girl, her happy mood gone, "just because Eric doesn't cuddle with you or hold your hand doesn't mean that you have to get mad at other people who do. Take it out on Eric. Now Eric," she turned to him, "if you would show your girlfriend some affection maybe she wouldn't be so screwed up."

"Who stuck the stick up your ass?" Eric smirked as he walked his bike up to the start line.

"Whatever, you're late," she growled as she turned back to her bike.

"2 minutes, Granger. Don't cry about it, jeez," said Pansy as she came up beside Eric.

"Tell us your little rules so that we can get on with this, Hermione," Eric added.

"No wands, hand them over to Sirius," answered Malfoy for Hermione.

"That's it?" scoffed Pansy as she pulled her bracelet off.

"Six laps, broken up into three laps for each pair racing," Hermione added as she handed her bracelet and Malfoy's wrist cuff to Sirius. "As soon as the first pair finishes their three laps, the second pair goes. Are those rules simple enough for you, or do I need to break them done word for word?"

"I get you first, Hermione," Eric smirked and put on his helmet.

"Whatever," Hermione replied.

"Kick ass," Malfoy whispered to her before a quick kiss.

"You too," she smiled and put her helmet on.

Ginny walked up to tell them when to go but was pushed out of the way by Pansy.

"Watch it, girl," Pansy smirked, "I'm starting this thing off."

"Whatever," Ginny said, waving her off and went back to stand with Harry and her friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy walked a few feet in front of them and took up a model pose. Her annoyance at the former Slytherin dwindled as her hands went down and she took off.

She decided to take this race leisurely; Eric was a meager rider who thought himself in the big leagues. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she looked in her side mirror; Eric was behind her and it looked like he was having trouble choosing which gear he wanted, she watched as his hand flicked back and forth on the accelerator. That is why Eric was a meager rider; he couldn't judge what gear would be best for whatever scenario the track presented him. Whoever had taught him how to ride did a very bad job of it, though she was wonton to believe he had taught himself.

That got Hermione thinking about the race Malfoy had been in with Eric. She hadn't thought about it before because she was too busy paying attention to Malfoy, but how had Eric ever been able to keep up with Malfoy and Harry? The proof that he was a bad rider was right there, in the fact that he was quite a ways behind her now. Then it hit her: Pansy. The stupid witch had to have done something to his bike. There was no explanation.

Hermione sped up, trying to get as far away from Eric as possible, there was no telling what Pansy had done to Eric's bike before they had started the race. _Damn it_, she cursed,_ I should have had Tyler check over their bikes_. Her uneasiness eased the farther back Eric was.

She crossed the finish line, going into her second lap and gave a little salute to her friends as they cheered. "Don't get too excited guys," she whispered into her helmet. There was a chance something bad was going to happen, she just hoped it wouldn't end like her race against Pansy.

Hermione crossed the finish line again, her second lap done, and so far so good. She saluted her friends again as they waved back at her. She was confident that there was no way for him to catch up too her and therefore couldn't do anything to her. Right?

Oh how wrong she was. On the last turn, she looked in her mirror for a second to see where Eric was, and almost turned too sharply and tipped when she saw him next to her.

"Shit," she said into her helmet. This was the turn where they were hidden from the bystanders. If she could just get around this turn she would be safe. She geared up to accelerate out of the turn and that's when Eric took his chance.

He rode right up against her back wheel and turned into it with his front wheel. Where it would normally be fatal for both riders, the only one affected was Hermione. As she came out of the turn she lost control. She screamed as her bike started to go down, the back wheel sliding out.

And just as quickly the bike righted itself and without thinking she geared up and hit the accelerator, speeding off.

She wasn't able to get in front of him before the finish line, but as she came upon the finish line she geared down, pulled on the brakes and slid between Malfoy's and Pansy's bikes to stop her bike horizontally in front of Pansy's bike.

She kicked the kickstand down as she pulled her helmet off and threw it off to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed as she advanced on Pansy, who sat relaxed on her bike, her arms hanging over the handle bars.

"Problem, Granger?"

"Yeah I have a problem, how about 2 attempts on my life!" She reached up and grabbed the bottom of Pansy's helmet as she flicked up the visor. "Resorting to magic so your lame ass racer of a boyfriend can have a slim chance of beating me!"

"He did beat you though," the smirk was evident in Pansy's voice.

Hermione's hand shot out and suddenly her bracelet was flying out of Sirius's hands and flying toward her. She caught it deftly as it turned into her wand. She took a step back and pointed her wand at Pansy.

She never got to curse Pansy as someone grabbed her wand hand, forcing it to the side. She struggled, trying to get away from the person holding her back.

"Hermione, stop," the person commanded and she realized Draco was the one holding her.

"How can you stop me! That's the second time! The second time Draco!" she yelled, looking up at him, her face reddened from anger.

"Hermione, in this rage, you could kill her without meaning too. Though I wouldn't mind the world being without Pansy Parkinson, I can't let you do it," he said calmly as he hugged her to him, gently rubbing her back.

She ceased fighting against him but didn't relax in his arms.

"How did I not crash? I lost control, I know I did, but then suddenly I was upright," she asked as she rested her forehead against his chest.

"Sirius and Lupin were watching you carefully and saw you lose control; they both yelled a spell and saved you. I didn't know what was happening until I heard them yell and looked at the last second right before you were saved," he replied, hugging her closer.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Sirius who had just walked up to the couple.

Hermione pulled away and looked at the group now standing before her, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken. Thank you, for not letting me crash."

"Think nothing of it. Did you really think that we would let that happen to you? You obviously don't know us that well," Sirius pulled her into a hug.

When she was released she looked toward where Pansy and Eric had been, to find them missing. "Where did the go?"

"We sent them to the Ministry," replied Lupin.

"Oh," she frowned.

"Hermione, you are lucky that Malfoy stopped you when he did, otherwise you would have found yourself there too. No matter what they did to you, your actions would have been punishable in some way too. Let's just hope that the punishment they get at the ministry is just as bad as what you would have done to them," Sirius added.

"Yeah, and what do you think will happen when Pansy tells her father about it? You know he is going to get her out of it! You should have let me deal with it!" she growled before stomping over to her bike, not bothering with her helmet, and took off.

**I'm sorry you guys! I'm terrible! My family went to California last week for a wedding and I was under the understanding that I could take my laptop with me. I found out the morning we left (Thursday) that I could not, so I didn't get to finish the chapter! I made it short so that I could update, and will update again, with a longer chapter soon. So, I hope you liked the chapter. I feel really bad about not updating last week! I was going to update on my birthday (Wednesday Aug 2nd, I turned 17) but my dad wanted me to run errands with him, so I didn't get the chance. Please don't hate me!**


	12. Sturgis 8 Losing It

**Phew! It's done! The chapter, not the story. I actually don't know how long this story is going to be. I started it on a whim and just write. Well, hope you guys like!**

Hermione lay sprawled on her bed, her stereo blaring Saliva's "Click Click Boom". Her head nodding to the beat and mouthing the words.

Her door started to open and she called, "What do you want?" without looking at it.

Her stereo stopped playing and her intruder replied, "You, me, in a bed, without clothes. But that will have to wait." She looked up just in time for that trademark smirk.

"The bed part I can do, I don't know about the clothes part though, we'll just have to see where it goes," she smirked and sat up.

"Haha, very funny, you're angry, so let's talk," Malfoy said as he sat on the bed. At least he intended to, the next thing he knew he was laying on top of Hermione, her ankles wrapped around his thighs, and her kissing his neck.

"Hermione, no," he said as he tried to sit up, but she held him tightly. "This is not…oh god," he trailed off with an exhale of breath. She was sucking on his neck in a particularly sensitive spot and pushing up against him with her body.

He completely forgot why he was there in the first place as she kissed him on the lips harshly and sucked his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione moaned as he responded, pressing against her as she pressed against him. Her hands began to wander down his arms, feeling the muscles tense as he supported himself, and down his torso to the end of his shirt, pushing it up out of the way to touch his hot skin.

Draco broke off the kiss, inhaling sharply as she ran her fingernails up and down his sides. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he shivered before slanting his mouth over hers for another heated kiss.

Hermione was in heaven, what better way to deal with frustration than to turn it into sexual frustration, right? Oh and how good that sexual frustration felt. She smiled as his mouth left hers to trail hot kisses down her jaw line and to her neck and turned her head to the side so he could have better access. She felt like she was on fire, every touch of his hot skin to hers seared her and she wanted more. Her body was reacting in kind, her breasts felt swollen and neglected and she was wet.

She tried to pull his shirt up over his head and growled in frustration when it stopped at his shoulders. Draco understood what she wanted and sat back on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it off the bed. He looked down at her and smirked before leaning down and taking the end of her shirt in his hands, pulling it up. She sat up and put her arms in the air. She laughed when he pulled it up and was thwarted by the built in bra. At his frown she swatted his hands away and scrunched the sides up until she met the bra and pulled it off in one fluid motion. She laughed at his look of annoyance: she wore a strapless bra under her camisoles.

She grabbed the back of his head with her hand and brought him down for another kiss. She nibbled on his lip as he lowered her down, and right before her back hit the bed she felt her bra give.

_Finally_, she thought as he cupped her right breast in his hand. His full weight came down on her as the hand that was supporting him went around her back, making her arch into his body.

And then the most irritating thing happened, someone knocked on her door once and then just walked in, "What did she say…..oh….leaving now," came Harry's voice and she wanted to scream at him as she heard the door close.

Draco was snapped back into reality and realized he was cupping and palming Hermione's breast. He blushed slightly and pulled away.

"Just forget about the intrusion," she whispered and kissed him on the mouth, trying to return to what they were doing. She knew it was lost when he sat up and looked at her beneath him for a second and then turned away, obviously waiting for her to put her shirt back on.

"Kill joy," she muttered as she sat up and grabbed her camisole that had somehow stayed on her bed, pulling it on without bothering to put her bra back on.

"So, what am I supposed to say 'yes' or 'no' to?" she asked Draco who had moved to sit on the side of the bed while she put the camisole on.

"Yeah, that," he sighed. "Your friends came up with the idea of you coming to California with me and my friends. They thought you needed a little vacation from the norm. They thought it would be a good idea for you to come with me and unwind since we are," he paused looked for a description, "getting along so well." He smiled faintly and looked at her.

Hermione got the impression that he was a little embarrassed about Harry catching them in the thralls of passion, if the slight redness of his cheeks was any indication. "That sounds great!" she smiled brightly, trying to get him to be the normal Draco.

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure if us living together is such a good idea now," he mumbled and looked at his hands. He was still trying to figure out what just happened. Sure he has had sex before but it was nothing compared to what he felt just touching her moments ago. His skin was on fire and his mind was completely blank except for what Hermione was doing to him. He felt more in that moment, than he had felt the entire time he had been with Pansy. It scared him and excited him at the same to think he felt that strongly toward a girl.

"Draco, do you really think I would have let that happen if I didn't want it to?" Hermione asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"Good point," he laughed lightly.

"Besides, you got your wish didn't you? You, me, bed, no clothes? Well, we were almost at the no clothes part before we were so rudely interrupted," she smiled at him and his usual smirk appeared on his face.

"You're right. Now pack so we can leave for my motor home. Me and my friends are leaving tonight," he stood up and grabbed her hand, helping her up from the bed.

Hermione waved her hand, a duffle bag appearing and her clothes flew out of her dresser and into the bag, folding neatly and packing themselves in. Shirts, shorts, underwear, bras, shoes, socks, her toiletries as well as a few CD's and a couple photos made their way neatly into her bag.

"All done," she exclaimed as her bag zipped itself shut.

"That's my girl," he smiled down at her, "always efficient." He kissed her on the forehead before grabbing the bag for her, taking her hand, and heading out of her room.

"Bye, Hermione," everyone chorused as Hermione and Malfoy walked out into the living room.

"Bye you guys!" she smiled brightly.

"Take care of her Malfoy," Harry smirked.

"Don't worry, he will," Hermione winked at him before waving to everyone.

"Are you going to take your bike?" asked Tyler.

Hermione looked to Malfoy, "If you want its fine with me."

"Alright, well you kids have fun, and we'll see you in a week or so," Sirius said and made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Ok, don't be in a rush to get rid of me, jeez," Hermione kidded but walked to the door. Malfoy walked out the door first and before she turned to exit to, she turned to her group of friends, "I love you guys," she smiled and blew them a kiss. She was really going to miss everyone, even though it was only going to be a week.

Outside Malfoy stood waiting for her. "My bike is in the trailer," she said as she led the way.

"Jeez! Think it's big enough!" Malfoy said in awe as he walked into the magically enlarged trailer.

"No, we could do with a little more room," she kidded.

"Why do you need all this stuff?"

"Well, we gave Tyler a full garage, and Rick a whole gym. Originally it was just for the bikes and a small garage, but when Tyler came on and was doing excellent work with our bikes, we decided to surprise him with a full garage. Same with Rick, he loves to work out, so we surprised him with a whole gym." Hermione smiled as she remembered helping set it up.

"Wow, you guys sure treat each other good," he laughed.

"Why wouldn't we? We're like a big family; it feels good making them happy. Besides, it's something small compared to what they do for us." She looked around again before walking over to her bikes.

"Whose are whose?" he asked as he followed.

"The first two Harleys are Sirius's, those dirt bikes are Ron's, these two R1s are mine, and the gold and scarlet R1 is Harry's along with that Harley. Sirius gave it to him for his birthday last year." She said, pointing to them.

She walked up to her black bike and grabbing the handle bars, walked it out of the line of bikes.

"This the one you're taking?"

"Uh huh, this is my baby," she smiled and ran her hand along the seat.

"Ok," Malfoy said and with a flick of his wrist, the bike disappeared.

"Cool, thanks," Hermione smiled and walked over to a door that Malfoy hadn't noticed. She opened it and turned on a light. It was a huge walk in closet, filled with motorcycle gear. Jackets, pants, helmets, gloves, boots, all tucked away neatly in the closet.

Hermione grabbed her jacket, one pair of riding pants, a pair of boots, her helmet and her gloves. "Send these over too please?" she held them out for him. He flicked his wrist and they disappeared like the bike.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked as she turned off the light and shut the door.

"Yup, let's get going." She grabbed his hand and they exited together.

The moment Hermione stepped foot inside Malfoy's motor home, exhaustion hit her and she swayed a little on her feet.

Malfoy caught the moment and reached out a hand to steady her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got really tired all of a sudden," she said through a big yawn.

"Well, that's understandable. Almost taking a fatal fall, then fighting with Pansy and then a romp in bed. I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep on your feet," he laughed lightly and put a steadying hand on her lower back. "Come on, I'll take you to the guest room."

Hermione stopped, "Wait, why?"

"To sleep of course," he said matter of factly while looking at her in concern.

Hermione shook her head no, "I want to sleep in your room."

"A romp in the sheets and now she wants to sleep in your room? I'd say you guys are serious," said a play-mocking voice.

Hermione realized that she hadn't looked around to see what his motor home looked like. She was standing in between the living room/kitchen and the hall that led down to the bedrooms. Malfoy's living room was huge, with a black leather couch and loveseat and two big black leather Lazy Boys that looked extremely comfortable. All the furniture faced toward her and a wall that she couldn't see around. She moved away from Malfoy and walked over to where Blaise was watching TV, since she could hear sounds.

And what a mighty big TV it was too; a 60" Plasma TV hung from the wall.

"Whoa, I'm totally coming to live with you guys. That TV is the bomb!" she was in awe. "What are you watching?" she backed up and plopped herself in one of the Lazy Boys, completely forgetting that she was tired.

"Robot Chicken," he replied simply and turned the volume up. She guess that when he saw them enter he had turned it down, probably to surprise them.

"Oh, weird," she said, and couldn't help but laugh as the little dolls on the screen made fun of Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray, putting them in a setting in Germany with Nazis. She laughed harder as two Nazi soldiers were marching, legs straight out in front of them like they were doing high kicks and both stepped on a puddle at the same time and flew into the air to fall on their backs in a tangle.

Hermione watched it through commercial before looking around from her seat in the Lazy Boy. Blaise was spread out on the couch, eyes on the screen, and Malfoy was sitting in the Lazy Boy next to her. The chair arm rests were almost touching so she reached out and took his hand that was resting on his arm rest. He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand.

She continued looking around from her position on the Lazy Boy. She looked past Malfoy and into the kitchen. It was all chrome; refrigerator, dishwasher, sink, even the handles to the cabinets were chrome! The cabinets were painted a shiny black and the counter was black marble.

Hermione shook her head as she turned back toward the TV. _Rich people_.

Malfoy wondered if Hermione felt out of place. Her motor home was very homey and warm feeling, while his was…well…dark. He couldn't help that he and his friends had an affinity for the color black, or the color emerald for that matter. He saw her shake her head after looking past him at the kitchen. Maybe there was a little too much chrome.

He personally liked the kitchen, it felt very clean. He liked clean, it annoyed him when someone left something where it didn't belong; particularly Crabbe or Goyle who always left crap lying around in the living room, Blaise was better, sharing in his annoyance to a certain degree (in other words, his room was a pig sty). His room was spotless; no clothes on the floor, nothing out of place on his dresser, no stray papers lying around on his desk, no books out of place on his book shelf. His bed was made every morning, pulled tight with no crinkles in the comforter and was cleaned meticulously with a cleaning spell every other day.

Malfoy looked away from the TV to Hermione's hand, still clasped in his. He found himself hoping that she felt comfortable here; especially now that she was going to get to experience his anal retentiveness first hand. He followed her arm up to her face and had to smile.

She was asleep.

He knew this was going to happen. The momentary excitement of exploring his motor home had worn off and her exhaustion had taken over.

Malfoy stood up and lightly shook her hand from his.

"Goin' to bed, mate?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Yeah, sleepy head here nodded off," he put his arms under her knees and her lower back before lifting her easily.

"Good night," Blaise called with a smirk as Malfoy walked to his room.

**Ok, so, unfortunately, I won't be able to update for awhile. Not that I update often anyway, but I thought I'd give a head's up. I have to finish my summer reading book and packet and then this Friday I am leaving to go camping. Normally I would do my summer reading during the camping trip but I need internet access and that is something that I won't get at our camp site. Sorry! I will write while on the trip (hopefully) and try to update when I come back. Also, school starts like the day after I come back from camping, so I'm screwed for time. I promise I will do my best! Don't worry, I won't forget about this story, I absolutely love it and you guys, so you definitely won't be deprived. **


	13. Cooped Up

**School sucks!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, it's sucking me dry of what creativity I had. I've been saying this a lot lately, but I really am sorry. I wrote this little by little and for a time I hated it cuz it was flowey and it sucked, so I went through and edited it twice before I somewhat liked it and then I gave up and just wrote so that I would have a chapter to give you guys. So please don't hate me if it's crappy!!!!!**

Hermione woke slowly, trying to fight the on coming consciousness. She was _so_ comfortable! When had her bed gotten so comfortable? It was like she was laying on hundreds of feather pillows.

"Good morning, love," whispered a sleepy voice in her ear before a kiss was dropped on her neck.

"How did you know I was awake?" she mumbled as she turned over to face her bed partner. His blonde hair was sleep tousled and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He held her close in his arms, their faces inches apart.

"Your breathing changed," he smiled before kissing her nose.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as Draco kissed her forehead and down her cheeks.

_What a perfect way to wake up_.

"Still sleepy?" he asked in between his light kisses.

"A little, but that is something easily changed," she smiled and tilted her head up to meet his lips.

He kissed her softly, his lips moving slowly and gently against hers. Her breathing became heavy as the slow kiss continued; it felt like he was pulling all the air from her lungs. Her body tingled as he hugged her closer, one of his hands began to absently rub little circles on her back while the other came up to bury in her sleep tangled hair, holding her in place. She lifted her right leg under the heavy covers and curled it around his.

Draco pulled away after awhile, panting, and looked into Hermione's face. _Beautiful_, he thought as he took in her kiss swollen lips, slightly parted as she was breathing heavily too, her sleep tousled hair falling in a halo on the pillows except for the part fisted in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not awake yet," she complained and frowned, keeping her eyes closed.

Draco laughed lightly before pressing his mouth to hers again, though much harder and more demanding, delving into her mouth when she opened for him, exploring her mouth thoroughly as he began to push her on her back.

"I see you decided to join us on this fine morning. Cheers," Blaise smirked as he raised his coffee cup to the couple as they entered the living room/kitchen area where Blaise was seated at the island on a stool.

"Actually it's afternoon, and we were hungry, otherwise, we wouldn't have come out. On that note, I should think about getting a mini refrigerator in my room…that way we won't have to leave," replied Malfoy as he walked to the fridge and looked in, seeing nothing he moved to the pantry.

"Good afternoon," Hermione laughed as she took the stool next to Blaise.

"Mornin'", he replied and opened the Daily Prophet on the island counter in front of him.

"Anything new?" she asked as she scanned the page.

"Nope, nothing life threatening," he said turning another page.

"That's good."

"What do you think about fettuccine alfredo" asked Malfoy, holding up a box of Penne noodles and a jar of sauce.

"That sounds excellent! Need help?" she moved to get off the stool.

"No, I'm fully capable in the kitchen, thank you very much," he closed the door to the pantry and walked to the counter.

"If you say so," she laughed.

"Actually, he's a good cook, for a rich boy anyway. Besides, all he has to do is boil noodles and add sauce," replied Blaise, though he didn't look up.

"True," Hermione replied smiling as she watched Malfoy make her lunch.

"Oh my gosh! This is incredible!" Hermione sighed as she took a bite of the alfredo.

"See, told ya," Malfoy smirked as he took a bite of his. This was his favorite food to cook, easy to make and it tasted excellent.

"Where did you get this sauce? I'll have to tell Lupin to get some when I go back," she said as she stabbed more noodles onto her fork.

"The grocery store, we have six jars in the pantry if you want to take one back when you leave at the end of the week. That is if there are any left."

"Maybe I'll sneak one and stash it in my bag," Hermione laughed. It was nice sitting here with Draco eating a meal. It felt very…well…natural, like she belonged at a table with him. She enjoyed the feeling.

"No need, we'll save one for you," Malfoy rolled his eyes before looking at Blaise. "So where exactly are we?"

"Uh, the last time I check we were about four hours from Los Angeles," Blaise said as he closed the Daily Prophet.

"We're going to L.A?" Hermione asked through a mouth full of noodles.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, speaking with your mouthful was not very good table manners and even though he had given up his old life, his mother's teachings still stuck with him. Her response to his raised eyebrow was to smile and open her mouth, showing him the contents within.

"Gross, love," Malfoy frowned.

Hermione laughed as she swallowed, "What? Don't you like see food?"

"I like sea food, just not see food."

"I think she'll fit right in here," laughed Blaise as he looked from one to the other. "Between Crabbe and Goyle who eat like pigs, this is a big step up. Besides, I remember someone who used to act that way," Blaise continued with a meaningful glace at Malfoy.

"Oh, please, I was young and stupid," Malfoy shook his head.

"You're still stupid," Blaise replied, his face a serious mask.

"Hey!" he said and in retaliation flicked a noodle at Blaise, who didn't have time to react, and it ended up hitting him square in the forehead and began sliding down his nose.

Hermione and Malfoy burst into laughter as they watched the noodle make its journey down Blaise's nose and laughed even harder when Blaise grabbed the noodle and chucked it at Malfoy which missed him and hit the wall.

After Blaise got up and left the table after excusing himself, Hermione and Malfoy calmed down, finishing their lunch in good humored silence.

For the rest of the drive to Los Angeles, Hermione and Malfoy cuddled up on the couch and watched movies.

The last movie, X-men 3: The Last Stand, they barely saw; wrapped up in each other on the couch, kissing hard.

"Wow, if I didn't know what you two were doing, I'd say you were trying to eat each other's faces," laughed a smooth voice.

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Hermione. "Blaise, must you be so annoying?"

"Only when it comes to potentially embarrassing situations," he smiled.

"Well, neither of us is embarrassed so you can go away now."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Good," Malfoy replied and went back to kissing Hermione, who just laughed.

"Finally!" Hermione smiled as she stepped out of the motor home, "I've been cooped up for way too long!" She stretched her arms above her head, feeling a few vertebrae pop back into place and taking a deep breath of the warm salty air.

"I can't believe you guys got a spot right next to the beach!" she smiled as she looked at the darkening waters as the sun set. She could see what looked like a bon fire off in the distance on her right and could catch snippets of music.

"It's not hard, you just have to get permission," Blaise said as he stepped out of the motor home.

"If by permission you mean bribery. The police and city officials respond very nicely to bribes, and as long as they get a certain amount of money each time we come here, they let us stay, no questions asked," Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the wonders of money," Hermione said wistfully, she herself had a pretty big savings account and quite lot in checking, but she never really used it, other than to buy motorcycle gear, new clothes, CD's and other things that she needed. She didn't use her money as freely as Malfoy and Blaise did, probably because theirs is never ending, and hers could end quickly if she stopped winning races.

"So, anyone up for a night on the town?" Blaise clapped his hands together and looked at them expectantly.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione smiled. "Uh, where are Crabbe and Goyle? I haven't seen them since before we left.

"Oh, their parents called them home for a little while. They're always called at the same time because their parents are such close friends." Malfoy replied as they started walking.

"That sucks; they're missing out on all the fun."

"Yeah, but they usually hole themselves up in their room," put in Blaise who was getting bored with the conversation. "Anyway, enough about the party poopers, where are we off to?"

"The pier like always," Malfoy replied knowing exactly where Blaise wanted to go.

**BY THE WAY!!!!!! I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO LOS ANGELES SO I AM COMPLETELY MAKING ALL OF THIS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the same as with Sturgis, since I haven't been there, or feel like doing extensive research to find out, I'm just making it all up. So just go with the flow and it should work out.**

**Sorry it's short, but I really wanted to update.**


	14. Night Out

**Long time since I updated. Sorry, I've been majorly stressed. I got into a serious car accident a couple weeks ago and had to deal with losing my car. Plus school is killer, they say your senior year is supposed be fun and stuff, but I'm stressed thinking about college and trying to get everything together, plus keep up my grades. I really have no excuse for not updating though, since I could have written in my free time, but I chose to read instead. Sorry, I just needed some inspiration and after reading a fanfic by Cuteblndegoddess called Beautiful. It is extremely good and I totally recommend it.**

Blaise led them to a place called Club Spectrum which wasn't too far from where they were parked.

"It's new, it just opened a month ago but I've heard it's the best club in town," Blaise said as they walked up to the large building. The sign above said Club Spectrum in big neon lights and there were colored spot lights looking down on the line waiting below to get in.

"That's a pretty long line, by the time we get in, it'll be closed."

"Blaise Zambini never waits in line," replied Malfoy, looking at Hermione. "He always has some kind of connections and I have no idea how he gets them."

"It's cuz I'm the bomb of course."

"I can't believe you just said that, you sound like a teenage girl," laughed Hermione.

"Well, I am, now do you want to get in or not?" Blaise started walking to the entrance and the others followed.

A security guard stopped them as they came to the front of the line.

"We're on the guest list," Blaise replied simply.

The guard looked at them skeptically before asking for their names.

"Blaise Zambini, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."

The guard looked at Blaise again before looking down at the clip board in his hand. They watched as his eyes scanned the first page, and then flipped to the next page before scanning that.

The guy gave Blaise one last look before he stepped aside and waved them in.

"See, I told you," Blaise gloated as he walked through the open doors.

The music that could be heard from outside got louder as they walked down a short hall and into a very large room with colored spot lights moving all around the room to the beat of the music. Raised stages with lighting in the floor were scattered around the dance floor and were crowed with people.

As they made their way into the crowd, Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along as he followed Blaise.

Hermione was getting excited as she watched the people around her dance. She hadn't been to a club in awhile and couldn't wait to get out on the dance floor and have fun. A couple guys noticed her and smiled, trying to wave her over, but were turned down, if she had been single, then she might have gone over to a couple of them, but she had a date, and there was no way she was going to ditch him.

She was so busy paying attention to the people around her, she didn't realize that Malfoy had stopped and ran into him. He turned and raised an eyebrow as she smiled and mouthed "Sorry". She looked around to see where they had stopped and saw the lit up bar.

"What do you guy's want?" Blaise screamed as loud as he could.

Malfoy was about to answer when Hermione held up a finger, causing both of them to look at her. She brought her hand with her bracelet up to her right ear and then left ear, making a movement like she was putting her hair behind her ears. Then turned to Malfoy and did the same movement to him and laughed as he started rubbing his ears, then did the same to Blaise, who also started to itch his ears.

"Now, isn't that much better?" Hermione asked in her normal volume.

"Whoa, what did you do?" asked Malfoy who recovered first, though still trying to deal with the odd tingle.

"It's a spell that tones down a noise, in this case music, so those involved can talk without yelling," Hermione smiled.

"How come we didn't know about this spell?" asked Blaise after he stopped touching his ears as the tingle finally went away.

"Sirius and Lupin found it, I don't know where, but they taught it to us because we all loved to go club hopping and kept coming home pretty much mute from yelling so much."

"Neat, how do you take it off though?"

Just as she finished teaching Blaise how to take off the spell, he was whisked away by a beautiful woman and disappeared.

"Come on Draco, dancing first, drinking later!" she smiled and tugged on his arm.

"I thought we went through this already? I don't dance."

"Oh yes you do, you just don't like to, but now that you're with me, you're going to dance and you're going to like it," Hermione said as she navigated through couples dancing sexually and people in groups dancing in tightly packed circles. She came to a stop within the crowd where there was some room and pushed herself against him, smiling triumphantly when she felt him inhale sharply then put his arms around her and moved along with her.

Hermione smiled playfully before breaking away to dance circles around him when the song changed to a fast techno beat. She wasn't by any means an amazing dancer, she just liked to goof around and dance how the music made her feel. She watched Malfoy laugh as she attempted to copy dancers in rap videos and laughed herself as she ran into someone who turned out to be Blaise.

"Hey stranger!" she screamed into the music before dancing away back to Malfoy.

"Hey guys," called Blaise as he walked up to Hermione and Draco.

"Long time no see," Hermione slurred as they all followed the people leaving the club. They had stayed until closing time, which was midnight and everyone was being kicked out now.

"Yeah man, have fun with that girl you were dancing with?" said Malfoy as he adjusted how he was holding his date. She had drank more than him and was now drunk enough to stumble.

"Yes, in fact, I came to tell you that I won't be coming home tonight, I've got other plans with said girl," Blaise smiled cockily.

"Have fun; don't get into trouble," Hermione pointed a finger at him with a serious look on her face, "and 'member to not be silly and wrap your willy cuz it's very 'portant!"

"Thanks," Blaise gave her a strange look before smiling again as he said goodbye and joined up with his date.

"Alright Hermione, let's get you home," Malfoy sighed as they finally got out of the club and picking her up bridal style and walking until they were around a corner from the entrance to the club before apparating to the motor home.

"That was fun? Don't you think?" Hermione yawned as Malfoy laid her on the couch.

"Tons," Malfoy replied before muttering the sobering spell.

"Thanks for that, though you could have done it earlier you know, and saved me the headache?" Hermione complained as she lay back against the couch.

"I actually could have left you and you would be worse later today," Malfoy smirked before plopping down beside her.

"I'm exhausted," Hermione said through another yawn.

"Same here," Draco mumbled, his eyes already closed as he rested against the couch pillows.

"Well, I'm sleeping in an actual bed, so come on," she prodded him before getting up and heading toward his room. She heard him sigh heavily before he got up and followed her.

"Too far, love," Draco laughed as Hermione walked past his room.

Hermione yawned as she backpedaled and he opened the door for her.

"Did you want to take a shower?"

"Nah, I'm too tired, I might fall asleep standing up. You go ahead though," Hermione replied as she started rummaging through her duffle bag for some night clothes.

"The first door on the left is a hall bathroom if you want to brush your teeth," Draco said as he grabbed a pair of black and green fleece sleep pants.

Hermione stood up after finding a large sleep shirt and a pair of shorts and laid them on the bed. She stretched, looking around the room for the first time. His bed was a large king dark cherry sleigh bed with a black comforter and emerald green sheets. His tall dresser was dark cherry as well, with a silver stereo on top. She laughed as she opened one of the drawers to find the shirts inside carefully folded and tucked in neatly. How could she expect anything less? The night stands on either side of the bed were dark cherry and both had silver lamps with grey coverings over the bulbs. The room was big enough to hold a dark cherry desk with a laptop and a comfortable looking black couch. Facing the bed was a cabinet/book shelf, where the cabinet on the bottom came out farther than the book shelf on top and had what looked like a piece cut out of the surface that was hinged on. His walls were a silvery white color with nothing on them; the complete opposite from her room where almost every inch of wall space was covered with posters and pictures.

She shook her head as she began to quickly dress, "Ever the Slytherin."

Grabbing her toiletries bag, she headed out into the hall and found the bathroom. It was plain but still nice, obviously rarely ever being used since each of the guy's rooms probably has its own bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading back to Draco's room, the shower shutting off right as she walked in. She shut the door behind her before dropping her toiletry bag into her duffle and jumping into bed. Turning off the light on her side, she snuggled into the covers and waited for Draco to join her.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard the door open and the light on his side go off before he climbed into bed. She rolled over as he lay down so her head was on his chest, her right arm lying over his bare torso and his right arm was wrapped tightly around her. She sighed contently as she relaxed against him.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly before kissing the top of her head.

"'night," she mumbled already beginning to fall asleep.

**Wow…so I really don't like this chapter. Hopefully next chapter I will write better…and maybe something will actually happen. I really need to learn to plan my stories and not just think and write as I go.**


End file.
